Second Chances
by Glow1012
Summary: It is my belief that in the Season 19 episode, The Foundling, a grave injustice was done to Kitty. This is my attempt to make that right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I never met the Producers, the Directors, the Writers or the Cast. I don't mean to cause problems, nausea or headaches. Please don't sue me…I have no money and I won't do well in jail. I do not own any of these characters except the Sharps who were created in my little dungeon of a brain. Do not remove this tag under penalty of law.

Special thanks to my friend, Singerme, for providing inspiration for the first chapter. I offer a huge thank you to my friend and oh-so-wise and very talented beta reader, Lilyjack, without whom this story would not be the same. She is a very talented writer and an all round groovy chick. Thanks, LJ.

It is my belief that in the Season 19 episode, The Foundling, a grave injustice was done to Kitty. This is my attempt to make that right.

Not flesh of my flesh, Nor bone of my bone

but still miraculously my own.

Never forget for a single minute,

You grew not under my heart – but in it.

-Fleur Conkling Heylinger

Second Chances

Chapter 1

He took her hand and helped her into the buggy and then crawled into the seat beside her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her softly on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He clucked softly at the horse and off they went – their honeymoon and their whole lives ahead of them.

Back at the Dodge House, Matt Dillon rested his hand on the shoulder of the bride's mother and she leaned back into him and dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief. Matt squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Kitty, don't cry. It'll be alright. She's in good hands."

"Its gone by so quickly, Matt, so much faster than I could have anticipated." Kitty fought the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I know she's in good hands dammit. What'd ya have to say that for?"

Matt shrugged. He had no idea what his response should be. "Well, I don't know what to say here. You're crying...Boy. Whaddya want me to say?"

She dabbed her eyes. "Why don't you offer to buy me a drink?" She didn't really want a drink but she didn't want to be alone.

"Well, you wanna drink?" He was uneasy with the high level of emotion the day had held and he just wanted this to be over, to have Kitty alone.

"Oh Matt. Ask me right."

He cleared his throat to give it another try. "Miss Kitty, I'd consider it a pleasure if you would have a drink with me tonight."

She laughed. "I would love to Marshal Dillon. Take me home."

And he did.

As they entered Kitty's rooms, Matt picked up two crystal glasses and poured them both a Napoleon Brandy. Kitty dropped onto the settee and pulled off her shoes and Matt slid in beside her, offering her the promised drink.

"You did a good job today, Matt. She looked so beautiful walking down the aisle on your arm. Thanks for giving her away. You know there was no one else she wanted to do it. She calls you 'uncle' but you're the closest thing she's had to a father."

"You did all the hard work, Kitty. She married into a good family. Ben Worth is a good man. He's young but he's like his pa, strong, honest, decent. He'll make Alice a fine husband."

Kitty positioned her body so that she was reclining against his side and she rested her feet on the settee, stretched out in front of her. "I know, Matt. I just can't believe she's old enough to be a wife. She's still my little girl. This is gonna take some getting used to."

Matt wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him. "Ya know, I remember the day I found her, all alone, lookin lost. I guess she found me really."

Kitty sighed and relaxed. "I think she found us both. She was quite a kid."

"Yeah. There have been some times I didn't know what was gonna happen but you made it. She's a fine woman. You did a good job with her. Ben is a lucky man. She's a lot like her mama."

He kissed the top of her head and they both closed their eyes, lost in the memories...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Chapter 2

Matt Dillon scratched his head under the early morning Kansas sun. Though still early, the day was already hot and it promised to be a scorcher. He looked over at the child sleeping in what little shade was available. He grimaced and thought, "What am I going to do with her?" Matt began fumbling in his saddle bag and took out the makings for coffee and set about the preparation. All he had to offer the child for food was jerky. Again. He reminded himself he hadn't expected to come into possession of a little girl while hunting Jarrod Sharp so how could he have been prepared?

Jarrod Sharp. What a hunt that had been. He had robbed the bank in Garden City and had led Matt on quite the chase. Matt had split from the posse as they slowed him down too much. Their intentions were good but they were a slightly mutinous group and though Matt had wished for a posse from Dodge, he had to take the men who were available. At any rate, it had not worked out well and fate found Matt tracking Sharp and his group alone. When he found the object of his search, it had been just Sharp and his wife. Matt never learned the wife's name. Sharp and his wife had killed the other three men in his band of outlaws because they had never learned to share. In the shootout with Matt, the outlaw and his unnamed wife had been killed. It wasn't until Matt was loading their bodies on their horses to take them back to Garden City that he discovered the child.

She said her name was Alice. She acknowledged the dead man and woman were her parents but she did not cry. She just stood there and watched Matt strap their bodies to their horses. Then she looked up at Matt with huge brown eyes and asked quietly, "What about me, Mister?" Matt hoisted her onto his big buckskin gelding and they rode together into Garden City. Alice did not have much to say and the trip was as uneventful as it could be considering the six year old and Matt were taking her dead parents into Garden City and the child was now an orphan.

Matt met with the Sheriff in Garden City. The Sheriff was relieved to know the money had been found and justice had been done. He was apathetic about what to do with Alice.

"There's an orphanage in Pierceville, Matt. That's where she belongs. To tell you the truth, I don't want her in my town. Bad blood. That's what she's got. Bad blood. She'll be no good, just like her folks. Blood will tell."

"Bad blood? You know better than that!" Matt shook his head in disgust and looked over to where the young girl sat with her hands folded in her lap and head bowed down.

"What do you expect me to do with her? I couldn't just leave her where I found her."

The Sheriff glared at Matt. He felt Matt was trying to push him into taking the child.

"I don't really care what you do with her. She ain't staying in Garden City. She's..."

Matt cut him off. "I know, I know, Bad blood."

Matt called her over to him. "Alice, how would you like to go to Dodge City with me?"

Alice shrugged. She didn't know about Dodge City but this man had been kind to her, unlike her pa. Her ma and pa were mean. They called her ugly and stupid and clumsy. This man, whom people called Marshal, whatever that meant, had been nice to her. She would go with him where ever he wanted to take her so she smiled up at Matt and nodded her head.

Matt took her over to the cafe for lunch. He didn't know how long it had been since Alice had eaten anything other than jerky, but he knew how long it had been since he had eaten so he figured they were both hungry. He ordered steaks for both of them. The waiter had looked at him curiously but Matt didn't really care. He didn't know what children ate so he would order her the same as he ordered for himself. When the steak and potatoes came, they both ate their fill. Alice left quite a bit of steak and potatoes on her plate after filling herself and Matt finished them off.

On the Sheriff's recommendation, Matt found a boarding house for the night. The woman who ran the house, Mrs. Richmond, reminded him of Ma Smalley. She was kind to Alice and to him and had assumed they were father and daughter. Matt did not correct her as he thought it would be better for Alice if the woman thought they were kin. They were assigned a room with two beds and it was obviously a room that had hosted children before. The beds were soft and Alice was comfortable but Matt's feet hung off the end of the bed. He was used to that. As he closed his eyes, he thought about Kitty and her big brass bed. He wondered if she was thinking of him and he decided she was, right before fell into a fitful night's sleep,

Matt and Alice were up early the next morning and they were greeted by the smell of frying bacon. After a hearty breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, and biscuits with coffee for Matt and milk for Alice, they were on their way. Matt had asked Mrs. Richmond to pack them some food for the trip so that Alice wouldn't have to survive on jerky until they reached Dodge and Mrs. Richmond had happily obliged. She also suggested to Matt that he might want to get Alice a change of clothes but Matt declined. He wanted to get home and see what could be done for the little girl. Surely, someone in Dodge would not mind about her heritage and take her for their own. Matt hoisted Alice onto Buck and then he mounted. He knew they would not get to Dodge until the next day so he settled Alice and himself onto the horse and off they went.

As they rode along, Matt was lost in thought about what to do with the girl and was only minimally aware of her as she squirmed in the saddle in front of him.

"Mister, should we sing?"

"Huh? What?" Matt wasn't really paying attention to her.

"When my ma and pa and me go somewhere, sometimes we sing."

Absently he replied, "Oh sure, Alice, go ahead and sing."

So, in her child's voice, she began to sing quite loud and quite clear..

* "The four and twentieth day of May, of all days of the year, sir,  
A virgin lady, fresh and gay, did privately appear, sir.  
Hard by a riverside got she, and did sing loud, the rather,  
For she was sure she was secure, and had intent to bath her.

With glittering glancing jealous eyes, she shyly looks about, sir,  
To see if any lurking spies were hid to find her out, sir.  
And being well resolved that none could see her nakedness, sir,  
She pulled her robes off, one by one, and did herself undress, sir.

Into the fluent stream she leapt, she looked like Venus' glass, sir.  
The fishes from all quarters crept to see so fair a lass, sir.  
Each fish did wish himself a man, about her all were drawn, sir.  
And at the sight of her began to spread about their spawn, sir."

The happy melody and her young voice along with the rhythm of the horse's gait, lulled Matt into a relaxed state. However, once she began the last verse, Matt became fully alert.

"Alice! What are you singing?" He was appalled.

"Its a song my pa always sang, Mister. Its about a lady taking a bath.

"Yeah, I know what its about. You shouldn't sing that song anymore. Its not a song for a little girl.'

"It's not?"

"No, its not. By golly, don't you know any little girl songs?"

"Mister, I only know the songs I learned from my pa. Is that bad?:

"No, Alice, its not bad but you can't sing those kinds of songs." Matt couldn't wait to get her to Dodge and turn her over to Ma Smalley.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* I found these lyrics on the internet but listed as a song popular prior to 1880 but I have been unable to locate the name of the author.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chances

Chapter 3

It was late the next day when they arrived in Dodge. Alice looked as worn out as Matt felt. Traveling with a child was difficult and, Matt decided from the looks of her, it had been no picnic for Alice either. For the last day and a half he had contemplated what to do with a six year old girl whose parents had been notorious outlaws. Perhaps the Sheriff in Garden City was right and the child would have to go to the orphanage but Matt hated the thought of that. He had grown up in a foster home and had always felt he had been lucky to escape an orphanage after his parents had been killed. From what he knew of orphanages, they were hopeless places where the children were sent to live a life of neglect and possibly abuse and he just couldn't see Alice in an orphanage, especially after all she had been through in her short life. Surely, somewhere in Dodge there would be someone willing to make a home for this little girl. He signed audibly and Alice turned up her head and offered him a smile.

"Are we there Mister?" Matt thought he detected an element of trust and he returned her smile.

"This is Dodge City, Alice. What do you think of it?"

Alice looked around as they rode through the town. "Its big," she decided. She looked from building to building and then looked up again at Matt. "Where am I going to sleep Mister?"

Matt realized he had no clue where Alice was going to sleep, that night or any other night. "Well, I don't know yet, Alice but we'll find you a real good place to sleep."

"How come I can't stay with you?"

Matt had hoped that question wouldn't come up. "Alice, I just don't have a place for a little girl. I live at the jail. That's not a place for a little girl. Can you understand that?"

Alice shrugged. The buckskin carried his riders to the jail and stopped outside. Matt dismounted and lifted Alice down after him. The door to the jail house opened and Festus appeared, grinning and happy to see the Marshal.

"Well, Matthew, it shore is good to see you. If you ain't a sight fer sore eyes...Whatcha got with you, Matthew?" Festus' eyes opened wide with curiosity.

"Festus, this is Alice. She's going to be in Dodge a while." Alice looked warily at Festus. She trusted the big man but this man, this Festus, was unknown to her.

"Well, how do Alice? I'm Festus Haggen. I shore am glad ta know ya." He reached out his hand to shake her hand and Alice took it timidly after raising her head to look at Matt to see the proper course of action. He nodded his head so Alice shook Festus' hand.

"What are ya gonna do, Matthew? A little girl and all. Ain't she got no home?""

Matt shook his head at Festus and said, "Why don't we go on up to Doc's and have him look her over, make sure she's all right."

Matt took Alice by the hand and led her up to the doctor's office. Doc was sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of coffee, when Matt and Alice walked in. Matt introduced them and very carefully told Doc how he and Alice had come to be traveling companions. Doc nodded his head and had Matt lift Alice onto the table.

"While you're examining her, Doc, I'm gonna go see about finding her a place to stay. Ma Smalley's I guess."

Alice gasped and reached for his hand. "Mister, you gonna leave me?" Her eyes were wide with fear.

"No, I'm not gonna leave ya. I'll be right here." He sank wearily into the chair next to Doc's desk and waited for the examination to be over. Alice got a good report.

"She needs to eat something, Matt. I know riding on the prairie with you is just about everything a little girl could ask for but she needs some food, a change of clothes, and a good night's sleep."

"Well, we're gonna go over to Ma's and see if she can take care of Alice for me. At least until I can find her a home."

Doc nodded his approval.

Matt helped Alice down from the examining table, took her hand, and together they walked to Ma Smalley's. Ma was just putting the dinner dishes away when Matt knocked on the door.

"Marshal! What a pleasant surprise! Come in. Who is this?" Ma smiled at Alice and Alice squeezed Matt's hand tighter.

"Ma, this is Alice. She and I met a few days ago. She doesn't have any folks and I was wondering if she could stay here. She needs some clothes, a place to sleep, some food...I would pay for it."

Ma frowned. "Oh Marshal, I would like to but I have no room. I've even given up my own room, my house is so full. As little as she is, I just don't have the space."

Matt thanked Ma and left with Alice. He realized he was hungry and thought the little girl probably was too so he took her hand and they went to Delmonico's. He needed time to think and he wanted the little girl to have something home-cooked and nourishing. They ordered and Joe brought the food.

"Mister, what's this? I never ate nothin like this."

Alice screwed her face in distaste and Matt wanted to laugh. He felt the same way about catfish stew.

"It's catfish stew. Its good for ya."

The little girl slapped the stew with the bottom of her spoon and Matt let himself laugh. Alice picked at her food, barely eating and Matt couldn't blame her.

"Eat up! It'll put hair on your chest." Matt had no idea how to joke with a little girl.

Alice's lower lip trembled and tears pooled in her eyes. "Mister, I don't want no hair on my chest."

Mentally, he kicked himself. "No, of course you don't. I was kidding, Alice. It won't really put hair on your chest. Awww, don't cry. Boy. Don't cry." Matt felt all eyes in the room focus on him and the crying child. "Joe! Bring her a piece of that chocolate cake you have!"

The girl perked up. "Chocolate cake? Mister, that won't put nothin on my chest will it?"

Chagrined, Matt responded quietly, "No, Alice, I'll never give you anything that'll put hair on your chest."

When the cake arrived, she became quite animated. Alice answered Matt's questions about her life with her parents and it made Matt angry as she described a life of severe neglect. From her description, it was obvious the little girl had not been wanted and, although she had not been abused, it was clear her parents had paid no attention to her and had not met her basic needs. Alice had never been loved. How could anyone be so mean to a child? She ate her cake and he let her talk until she got tired. While she was speaking, Matt had determined what he would do with her for the night.

With their meal behind them, Matt once again took Alice by the hand and this time he led her down the street to the Long Branch. Business was booming in the saloon so he knew he couldn't take her in there and he wouldn't leave her alone on the street so he stood at the batwing doors, waiting for Kitty to feel his eyes on her. After just a few moments, she did and she gave him a smile that he knew she saved only for him. He waved her over with his hand and she came to him, curious as to why he had not entered the saloon.

"Matt, when did you get back? I was exp..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Alice and looked at Matt, her face a question mark.

"Kitty, this is Alice Sharp. She has no family, she's alone." He emphasized the last name as he knew Kitty was aware he had gone out after Jarrod Sharp. Kitty's eyes met his. "This poor child," she thought. "What has she been through?"

Alice was dirty from head to toe. Her plain brown dress looked as though it had never been washed. The dress was at least one size too small and was torn at the elbows, was too tight across the chest and at the collar. Her light brown, waist-length hair was matted painfully to her head. She had scrapes and bruises on her legs and what Kitty could see of her arms. Alice was not pretty but not unattractive and her smudged face betrayed a sweetness that was unexpected. She had large brown eyes with flecks of gold in them and her smile, although rare, lit up her face. She clung to Matt's hand.

Kitty knelt so as to be eye level with the child. She smiled and the little girl met her eyes.

"Hello Alice. My name is Miss Kitty. You look like you've had a long trip. Have you had something to eat?" Alice nodded, not letting go of Matt's hand.

"We had catfish stew at Delmonico's." Matt shook his head as he recalled the meal.

The little girl piped up. "I had chocolate cake. It didn't put no hair on my chest, though."

Kitty immediately understood Matt had attempted to be funny with the child. "Well, good. A little girl doesn't need any hair on her chest. Does she Matt?" Kitty stood up, her eyes meeting Matt's.

His cheeks flushed. "Uh no."

"You're obviously not here for a drink. Whats this about?"

"Well, Kitty," Matt began, "Alice needs a place to stay tonight. Ma Smalley's is full and its late. I wouldn't ask but I really need your help. Can Alice stay with you, just for tonight?."

Kitty wondered briefly if Matt had lost his mind. Matt had put her in this position a year ago. He had dropped off a baby girl to her in the middle of the night because he had no other place to put the infant. Kitty had taken the baby for several days and had grown attached to her and planned to keep her, only to have to give her to another woman to raise as her own. Kitty had named the baby Mary. Giving the baby to another woman had broken Kitty's heart and now she was feeling a sort of panic set in. Why would Matt do this to her again? Why would he put her in this situation? He knew what it had done to her, what that baby had come to mean to her. Now, Matt was standing here waiting for an answer about this little girl. Kitty was unsure but because Matt seemed to have no other option she thought "maybe, just for tonight."

Matt felt a twinge of conscience as he also remembered the last time he had asked Kitty to look after a child he brought into town. He reminded himself there was no one else to ask this time of night and he couldn't take a little girl to spend the night in the jail house. Kitty was the only option and it would just be for tonight.

"Matt, we've been down this road before and I remember how it ended even if you don't." She was conscious of Alice's presence so she chose her words delicately. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Alice looked up at Kitty, her big brown eyes finding Kitty's blue ones. "She don't want me, Mister."

Kitty felt her heart break a little. This child was alone in the world. Kitty knew just how Alice felt. She knew what it was like to feel alone and scared and unwanted. She wanted to grab Alice and hug her tightly and tell her everything would be alright but she couldn't. Looking from Matt to the child, Kitty decided she could keep Alice for one night but only one night. It wouldn't do to have a repeat of what happened with Mary. Although Kitty was determined to protect her heart, she knew that it was Alice who needed protection from the meanness of life and, for tonight, Kitty could provide that. It would only be for one night, no longer than that. Her mind again returned to the infant Matt had dropped off one year ago but she was pulled from her reflection by Matt clearing his throat.

She knelt again to come face-to-face with Alice. "Oh honey, its not that I don't want you, its just that I..." Kitty was rarely at a loss for words but the words just weren't there.

She looked up at Matt from her kneeling position. "All right Matt. For tonight." Kitty felt some trepidation but she pushed those feelings aside. "Alice, I would like it very much if you would stay with me tonight. Would that be okay with you?"

Alice squeezed Matt's hand tighter and she looked deeply into Kitty's eyes as if she were assessing her.

"If Mister says I should, I will."

Now it was Matt's turn to kneel down and look Alice in the eye. "Alice, I would like it very much if you would stay with Miss Kitty tonight. She is a very good friend of mine and she will take real good care of you."

"Okay Mister, if you really want me to."

Matt nodded. "I do, Alice, I want you to."

Matt took Alice down the alley to the back stairs of the Long Branch and used his key to unlock the door to Kitty's rooms while Kitty explained the situation to Clem, the Barkeep. She then climbed the stairs to join Matt and Alice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chances

Chapter 4

Matt lowered his tired body onto the settee in Kitty's room. Alice sat down next to him and turned her face so she could look into his eyes.

"Mister, why can't I stay with you? Don't you like me?"

Matt returned her earnest gaze.

"Yes, Alice. I like you very much but we talked about this. I don't have a place for a little girl to sleep and Miss Kitty does. She has a nice bed and she's a real nice lady. You don't have to be afraid of her."

Alice snuggled her small body against his. He was the only person who had ever been nice to her. She breathed a deep sigh.

"I'll stay Mister. I'll be good, too. I won't give Miss Kitty no trouble."

Kitty entered the room in time to hear Alice's promise and she felt a pang in her heart.

"I know you won't be any trouble, Alice. I'm glad to have you." Kitty smiled at the little girl and, for the first time, realized how tired both Matt and Alice looked. Unfortunately, only one of them would stay the night.

Kitty rested her hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Matt, I think Alice had better get to bed. She looks like she has had a long day and you look a little tired, too."

He stifled a yawn and agreed. He turned to the little girl and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice, I am going to leave you with Miss Kitty. Its time for you to go to bed and I want you to get a good night's sleep. I will see you tomorrow. If you need anything, you can ask Miss Kitty, okay?"

The child's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Matt.

"I'll be good, Mister, I promise I will."

"I know you'll be good. I will see you tomorrow." This was unfamiliar territory for Matt but he awkwardly returned her hug, then stood to leave. He smiled at Kitty and spoke so the little girl couldn't hear him. "Thank you. I'll be by in the morning to get her and I'll find a place for her to live. This will only be for tonight." He placed his hand on her arm and gave a little squeeze. Kitty smiled and nodded at him.

"We'll be fine Matt. Alice and I are going to get some sleep and we will see you in the morning."

With a final glance at Kitty and Alice, Matt took his leave for the night and went to the jail to get some sleep of his own.

Alice turned to Kitty, unsure of what was expected of her. Kitty smiled at her and Alice returned a small smile.

"I bet you're really tired."

Alice nodded, not knowing what to say.

Kitty helped Alice off with her dress. She thought to herself that Alice badly needed a bath.

"When was the last time you had a bath, honey?"

"I don't know, Miss Kitty. Am I gonna take a bath now?"

Although Kitty considered a bath for Alice, she decided it wasn't practical right now and instead ushered the child into the Water Room and helped her wash herself off. It wasn't a bath but she was cleaner and Kitty wasn't so worried about the child sharing her bed. Kitty searched through her closet and found an old shirtwaist that she encouraged the child to use as a nightdress. She sighed, thinking that Alice desperately needed some clothes but there would be time for that tomorrow. Tomorrow. Alice was only going to stay the night but she did need clothes. Kitty decided she could help out a little bit. It would be easier for the child to find a home if she were clean and well-dressed.

Kitty indicated Alice should get in the bed, under the covers, and Alice did so but she didn't lie down. She sat up in the bed and watched Kitty take the pins out of her own hair. Kitty began to brush her hair and in the mirror she observed Alice watching her.

"Did your mama used to brush your hair?"

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders. "No not too much."

"Would it be okay if I brushed your hair?"

Again, Alice shrugged so Kitty patted the bench to indicate Alice should come and sit next to her. She did so and Kitty began to inspect the child's head for lice. Although she didn't see any at that time, she made a mental note to purchase kerosene oil the next day to use on Alice's hair to assure there wouldn't be any lice. She then picked at Alice's hair delicately with a comb in order to remove the tangles. It was a tedious task but when it was completed, Kitty could run the brush through Alice's hair. She was gentle so that she didn't pull the child's hair or hurt her in any way. After a few moments, Alice smiled.

"That feels good, Miss Kitty."

"I like it, too. Do you want me to show you how to do it?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically so Kitty showed her how to hold the brush and run it through her hair. Suddenly, Alice's face lit up.

"Could I brush your hair, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty agreed and Alice hesitantly began to brush Kitty's hair. Alice had never seen red hair before and was fascinated by the auburn tresses that fell past Kitty's shoulders. Alice's awkwardness with the brush was evident in the way the brush pulled on Kitty's curls so Kitty showed her how to be gentle and guide the brush. After their hair had been sufficiently brushed, Kitty tucked the little girl into bed and then went into the Water Room to change into her own nightgown. She chose a simple cotton gown not at all like the ones she wore when Matt spent the night. Kitty slid between the covers and felt Alice snuggle against her. Together, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chances

Chapter 5

Kitty wasn't usually an early riser but this morning was different. The sun was shining brightly through the lace curtains that hung from her bedroom window. She stretched slightly and felt the stirring of the little girl who had spent the night curled next to her side. She looked down and saw huge brown eyes looking at her expectantly.

"Well, good mornin Sunshine." Kitty smiled at her.

Alice returned her smile. "I'm hungry Miss Kitty."

Kitty got out of bed, ready to start the day and Alice followed. Briefly, she considered whether Athe little girl should take a bath before breakfast but decided against it since it would mean putting her dirty dress back on her clean body. Kitty helped Alice get dressed and thought again that the child needed something new to wear. From the look of her clothes, Kitty wondered if Alice had ever owned anything new, anything that had been purchased just for her. Alice didn't seem to notice the state of her clothing as she shed the shirtwaist and pulled her too small, dirty brown dress over her head.

"Miss Kitty, are we gonna brush our hair again?"

"Oh I think that's a wonderful idea! Let's do it!"

When their hair was brushed, Kitty excused herself and dressed for the day in a simple white shirtwaist and a blue skirt. Then she returned to the room and pulled her hair back, tying it with a blue ribbon. Alice watched, intrigued, as Kitty applied a light amount of face paint. Those tasks being completed, the child grabbed Kitty's hand, and they left the room for breakfast.

As they started down the stairs, Matt was on his way up. He greeted them both warmly and Kitty noticed that both Matt and Alice looked rested.

"We're on our way to Delmonico's, Matt. Care to join us?"

Matt frowned. "Kitty, I need to talk to you."

She recognized the look in Matt's eyes and knew what he was about to say. "Oh, Matt, no. Not now."

"I have to go, Kitty. The Reger Gang is in the area and the Department of Defense sent a telegram late last night. I got it first thing this morning. You know they killed..." he became aware of Alice's wide-eyed gaze. "You know what they did. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Kitty took a deep breath. "I guess Alice will stay with me," she squeezed the girl's hand lightly. "Is that alright, Alice? Would you stay with me for a few days? I would really like it if you would."

Alice felt confused. She liked Miss Kitty and Miss Kitty had been nice to her just the way Mister had been, but Mister had promised to get her today. She looked up at Kitty's face and received a smile. Kitty's smile made her feel warm inside so she agreed to stay.

"That settles it then." Kitty turned her attention to Matt. "How long will you be gone?:

"Maybe a couple of weeks. We have to find them, then bring them back to Hayes City for trial, so..."

Kitty nodded. She had been through all this before. "Be careful Matt."

He smiled and nodded. "I will."

Alice tugged on Matt's hand. "Are you leaving Mister?"

"Yes, I am but you will stay with Miss Kitty. You'll be okay."

Alice nodded. "I like Miss Kitty. I'll be okay. Mister?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"We have to go. I'm hungry."

Matt laughed and nodded his head at the little girl. "Then you better go eat breakfast."

Matt touched his fingertips to his hat, "See ya later, Kitty. Alice." and he disappeared through the batwing doors.

The woman and the little girl continued to Delmonico's where Kitty had a breakfast of eggs and coffee and Alice had pancakes and milk.

After breakfast, they held hands on their walk to Mr. Jonas' store. They drew many stares as they crossed the street, the beautiful, meticulous redhead and the dirty little girl in the ill-fitting dress. The girl was oblivious to the stares. She felt special walking with Miss Kitty. Mr. Jonas greeted them as they entered the store.

"Good morning, Mr. Jonas, this is Alice and she needs some clothes. Can you help us?"

"I sure can Miss Kitty. Right over here. What can I show you?"

Kitty rifled through the clothes Mr. Jonas showed her, holding some dresses up to Alice's little body to see how they would look.

"Honey, what is your favorite color?"

Alice shrugged. She had no idea. No one had ever asked her what she liked before. Kitty offered a couple of dresses, one in blue and one in pink. Alice stretched out her hand and touched the pink dress gently. Jonas flinched when he saw the dirty child reach for the dress. Jonas was used to his customers being cleaner than that. His distaste was not lost on Kitty.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Jonas?" Her tone was sharp and her pointed stare was chafing.

He felt chastised. "Why no, Miss Kitty. I was just..."

Kitty pursed her lips and looked at him reprovingly. "I know what you were 'just', Mr. Jonas. She's a little girl. We're customers. That's hardly the way to treat a child!"

Jonas began to apologize but his apology was interrupted by Alice. "Miss Kitty, I don't know which one I like."

Kitty affectionately squeezed the child's shoulder.

"Mr. Jonas, we will take them both, and the yellow one and the green one. We will also need matching hair ribbons and three nightdresses. Shoes and stockings, too, Mr. Jonas. We need it all. I will also need some kerosene oil."

"Of course, Miss Kitty." Mr. Jonas could not do enough to compensate for his earlier insult as Miss Kitty was a valued customer.

Kitty realized the girl had wandered from her side and looked about for her. She spotted her across the store, gazing longingly at the dolls. She felt a heaviness in her heart when she realized Alice may never have owned a toy. She moved to Alice's side.

"They're lovely, aren't they?"

The little girl nodded without ever taking her eyes off the doll. It was a pretty doll, porcelain with blonde hair knotted in a bun and crystal blue eyes. The doll was wearing a beautiful blue party dress and had bunches of petticoats under the skirt. Kitty picked up the doll and handed her to Alice.

"Every pretty girl needs a pretty doll."

The little girl beamed up and clutched the doll to her chest.

"I never had a doll, Miss Kitty. I never had nothin like this." Alice was in awe. She had never seen so many toys in one place.

"Mr. Jonas, do you have any story books? Fairy tales and such?"

Jonas directed them to a small selection of children's book he had available and Kitty picked out some suitable ones. She realized that the child probably could not read or write so she picked some books to help her learn and a slate so Kitty could teach her to write.

She grimaced. Alice was supposed to have been with her for one night but thanks to Matt's badge, she would be with Kitty for at least a couple of weeks. It appeared this was turning into a project. Kitty wondered to herself exactly what she was doing. Even though the child would be with her longer than anticipated, she did not have to take responsibility for her teaching her to read and write. She felt torn. She wanted to help the little girl but she didn't want to get attached. She wasn't sure where to draw the line.

She reached down and tousled Alice's hair and was rewarded with a smile. This was not an ordinary smile but a smile that reached from the little girl's toes to the top of her head. Alice was happy and she had never been happy before, not like this. Climbing trees and running in the field had taken her away from her ma and pa for short times and that made her feel safer, but not happy. This was happiness. She liked Miss Kitty and she decided Miss Kitty must like her, too.

Kitty paid for their purchases and they returned to the Long Branch. The saloon was not yet open so they entered through the front door to find Clem taking the chairs off the tables and setting up for the day. He greeted them warmly.

"Good morning, Clem. This is Alice. She is going to be with me for a couple of weeks. Alice, this is Mr. Clem."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Alice."

Alice smiled shyly and hid behind Kitty's skirt. There seemed to be an awful lot of people to meet in this place called Dodge.

Alice turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty, what is this place?"

"Well, Alice, this is a saloon. Its where I work."

Alice nodded. "What's a saloon?"

Kitty knelt to Alice's eye level. "A saloon is where some men come to have fun."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Do they play games here, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty chuckled and glanced at Clem. "They do sometimes. Men come here to relax and to forget about the day."

Again, Alice nodded. She didn't know what that meant but it sounded good to her. She decided a saloon must be a nice place even though it smelled bad.

Kitty placed both her hands on Alice's shoulders and made sure the little girl was looking directly in her eyes. "Alice, this is important. You must never come in this room without me. You must never come in this room by yourself. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded solemnly. "I understand Miss Kitty. I won't never come in here without you."

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to the Barkeep. "Clem, Alice would like to take a bath now. Would you mind bringing her some hot water?"

He agreed and Kitty and Alice disappeared upstairs into Kitty's rooms. Shortly, he arrived with the hot water and after he left, Kitty helped Alice undress and get into the tub. The child was apprehensive. She didn't know the last time she had taken a bath but it seemed important to Miss Kitty so she would do it. Kitty used the kerosene oil on Alice's hair to ensure there was no lice or nits then showed her how to wash herself. Although the kerosene oil was unpleasant, Alice enjoyed the scent of the lavender soap and the rosewater with which Kitty washed her hair.

When the bath was finished, Kitty helped Alice into her new blue dress and pulled the child's waist length hair back, brushed it, and held it with a blue ribbon similar to the one Kitty wore. Alice chose the blue one because Kitty was wearing blue. The little girl grabbed her new doll and Kitty stood her in front of the cheval mirror so she could admire herself. Alice instinctively twirled in first one direction and then the next. For the first time in her life, she felt pretty.

"Look, Miss Kitty! We're all wearing blue!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chances

Chapter 6

While Alice admired herself and her new doll in the mirror, Kitty lavished compliments. No one had ever told her she looked pretty. She positively beamed at her reflection.

"We all look pretty, don't we, Miss Kitty?"

"Sure we do! What are you going to name your doll? She needs a name."

Alice frowned. She had no idea what to name her doll, she had never named anything before. Kitty joined her at the mirror and smoothed the top of the little girl's head.

"What kind of name should I give her?"

"Well, there are all kinds of names. You could choose anything."

"Miss Kitty, is there a name you like?"

"There are lots of name I like. You have to pick a name you like."

"I guess I have to think about it."

"That's fine, honey. Its important that she has the right name."

Kitty seated herself on the settee and invited the little girl to join her. Alice brought her doll with her and snuggled against her as Kitty chose one of the newly purchased books, Little Women, and began to read to her. Alice paid rapt attention as Kitty read and they both enjoyed the closeness. Kitty smelled good, like the lavender soap the child had used earlier, and the sound of her gentle voice lulled the little girl into a feeling of peaceful relaxation. Kitty felt herself unwinding as well and decided she liked having someone to read to, and she liked having someone depend on her.

As Kitty put the book away, Alice perked up.

"Miss Kitty, I'm gonna name her Amy, like in the book."

"Oh, Amy is a wonderful name! She looks like her name should be Amy!"

The morning had passed quickly and it was soon time for lunch. Rather than take another meal at Delmonico's, Kitty went downstairs and made sandwiches for lunch and brought them up to her rooms on a tray. She showed Alice how to set the table and the child was happy to learn. They had a good lunch of sandwiches and milk with a special treat of sugar candy for a sweet ending. After lunch, Kitty suggested that Alice lay down for a short nap and Kitty lay down with her. Once again, Alice snuggled against Kitty's side, but this time she also held tight to Amy.

As the little girl drifted off to sleep, Kitty wondered for the first time what it would mean for her if Alice stayed. She thought about the changes that would happen in her life. A year ago she had been ready to make those changes for Mary, was she still willing to do that? What would it mean for her relationship with Matt? What would it mean for her business? Her schedule would have to change, that was certain. She couldn't work all night with a child to care for, Alice would need her at home in the evening. She would have to move out of the Long Branch. She could buy a house on the edge of town. She had planned to do that when she thought Mary would be her daughter, was she now willing to do that for Alice? Kitty began to feel excited. She wondered what the men she thought of as her family would think. Matt, Doc, Festus, Newly...none of them had been in favor of her adopting Mary. How would they feel about Alice? She didn't know. That was her last thought as a delicious nap claimed her consciousness.

When they woke, Kitty helped Alice back into her dress and they readied for a tour of the town. She thought the child should get to know her new home. They meandered down the boardwalk, Kitty, Alice, and Amy. The little girl was quite proud to be with the woman and very proud to have the doll with her. Alice held her head high and even managed to offer a smile to the folks they passed on their tour.

When they came to the schoolhouse, Kitty thought to herself that she would have to enroll the girl+- in school for the fall. There was no question in her mind that Alice had never gone to school. Kitty knew the child would have some catching up to do, but she was sure that both she and Alice were up to the task. She was surpised when she realized that she had assumed the child would still be with her in the Fall. The thought of keeping the girl was growing stronger.

On their way back to the Long Branch after their walk, they encountered Bess Ronniger outside of Jonas' store. She had two of her daughters with her, one was about Alice's age. After they exchanged pleasantries, Bess turned her attention to Alice.

"And who is this?" Alice instinctively tightened her grip on Kitty's hand and Kitty smiled reassuringly at the child.

"This is Alice. She is staying with me for a while. Alice, this is Mrs. Ronniger. When you meet someone for the first time, you say 'pleased to meet you' and you give them your hand, like this." Kitty demonstrated to the child how she should offer her hand to Mrs. Ronniger and Alice mimicked her. She remembered that Festus had offered his hand to her when they met and Mister had encouraged her to take it.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Ronniger." Kitty and Alice both beamed with pride. Alice had learned her first social grace.

Bess took Alice's hand and greeted her in return. She then introduced her daughters who also took Alice's hand. They asked about the doll and the little girl relaxed slightly her grip on Kitty's hand and told them about Amy. The girls seemed to hit it off and Bess invited Kitty and Alice to visit them the next day so Alice could play with the Ronniger children. Kitty readily accepted and they made plans to meet. Kitty and Alice then said their goodbyes and continued on their way home.

Arriving at the Long Branch, Kitty showed the child how to enter through the back stairs so as to avoid the front of the saloon, which was now quite busy. Alice felt that she was privy to something secret and she puffed with pride.

They entered Kitty's rooms and Kitty looked around, trying to see the rooms through the little girl's eyes. There was no place to put the things that had been purchased for Alice. She thought about the room that was next to hers. She kept it vacant when she could to protect her own privacy but decided it would be just right for Alice, who had made herself comfortable on Kitty's floor and busied herself playing with Amy.

Kitty left the child playing on the floor and, leaving her own bedroom door open, she stepped next door to inspect the room. It needed a good cleaning but, with some work, it would be acceptable for a little girl. The room contained a single bed, a vanity, and a chest of drawers. Kitty thought it needed a new spread for the bed and a set of bookshelves to hold their new purchases. A small rocking chair would be a nice addition as well. Until then, Alice would continue to live in Kitty's rooms. Kitty called to her and when she appeared, Kitty showed her the bedroom.

"Would you like this to be your bedroom, Ally?" Kitty was unaware of the endearment she used for the little girl.

"You mean only mine? I never had my own room before. Would this be my bed?"

"Yes, it would."

Alice was wide-eyed as she looked around the room. To Kitty, it was a plain room in need of sprucing up but to the child, it was a palace.

"Amy could live here with me?"

Kitty nodded.

"Then we could live here, Miss Kitty!"

Kitty smiled. "Then we need to make this room suitable for you. Hmmm...we should probably go shopping."

Kitty thought this could be a good life, a child who needed her and wanted what she had to give. She gasped as she realized she had already fallen in love with this little girl who had no one else in the world. She hadn't expected to feel so maternal, so smitten with this child. It was a good feeling and Kitty realized she was very happy.

They stopped at the Mercantile to shop for a bedspread and some new sheets. Alice picked a pink spread and a stuffed pink rabbit to decorate the bed. Kitty picked matching curtains for the one window in the bedroom. They found a small rocking chair and Kitty arranged to have their purchases delivered later that day.

Their next stop was Percy Crump's. In addition to being the local Undertaker, he made cabinets so Kitty was certain he could manage the bookshelves she wanted. He agreed. She also talked to him about placing a door in the wall between the two bedrooms and Percy stated he could do that the next day if no one died overnight. Kitty happily agreed and she and Alice took their leave.

It was later in the day and Alice had resumed her spot on the floor with Amy and Kitty enjoyed watching the play. There was a knock on the door and Kitty rose to answer it. To her delight, it was Doc come to fetch her for dinner. He entered the room and greeted Alice who immediately rose to shake his hand. Kitty chuckled and explained that it wasn't necessary for her to shake hands every time she saw someone. Alice remembered Doc from the day before. He had poked her and prodded her and it hadn't felt good. Miss Kitty seemed to like him so Alice decided he must be okay and she offered him a big smile which Doc returned. They decided to dine at Delmonico's and Doc offered an arm to Kitty and his hand to Alice. The girl willingly took his hand and all of them, including Amy, left for dinner.

After a dinner of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and green beans, they all had custard for dessert. The child had never eaten so well and Kitty and Doc were just grateful that the special was not catfish stew. Doc and Alice hit it off famously as she told him all about her day. He found the child enchanting. He watched Kitty while Alice spoke and her love for the child was obvious to him. Doc made a mental note to speak with her privately about her feelings as he feared a repeat of the situation with Mary. After dinner, Doc escorted them back to the Long Branch and Alice showed Doc where the back stairs were located and explained how they were "private." After bidding Doc goodnight, they went upstairs.

Kitty again helped Alice out of her dress and showed her into the Water Room where the child washed off the dust from the day and put on one of her new nightdresses. She joined Kitty on the bench in front of the vanity and Kitty brushed Alice's hair before tucking her into bed for the night. Kitty explained to Alice that she would have to go downstairs to work for a bit. The little girl sat up in bed and watched as Kitty, who had changed into a red satin dress for the evening, applied her face paint.

"Miss Kitty, can I have some of that?"

Kitty smiled at her and shook her head. "That's only for ladies, not for little girls. Some things are only for grown ups, Ally. One day you can wear face paint but not until you are grown up."

Alice nodded her understanding. She watched intently as Kitty pinned her hair up. "Why do you do that, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty paused. "Ally, I get dressed up to go to work and doing my hair up is part of that. Do you like it?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Is that something else that's just for grownups, Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, it is. Your hair is so pretty when it hangs down, it would be a shame to put it up. You don't need to be dressed up, you're still a little girl."

"You look real pretty, Miss Kitty. Will you read to me again?"

Kitty retrieved the book they had begun, Little Women, and settled herself on the bed next to Alice. "I will but you have to lay down and close your eyes so you can go to sleep." Alice did as she was told and yawned several times while she and Amy laid as close to Kitty as they could. It had been a day of firsts for Alice and she was worn out. She was easily lulled to sleep by the gentle sound of Kitty's voice. When she was certain Alice was sleeping soundly, Kitty made her way downstairs where she took a place behind the bar to help Sam for the night until she could return upstairs to the sleeping child who was coming to depend on her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chances

Chapter 7

Alice woke early and pushed Kitty's shoulder lightly.

"Time to wake up, Miss Kitty. We have a big day!"

Kitty slowly opened her eyes. She remembered that she had to get an early start to the day for Alice and the little girl certainly seemed ready to get up and at 'em. Kitty groaned. Having a child around took a lot of energy. Briefly, she wondered if she were really up to the task of parenthood and then she decided it was just the lack of sleep talking. She loved the child. She got herself up and both she and Alice dressed to meet the day. The little girl retrieved Amy and all three of them went to breakfast.

On their way to Delmonico's, they met Doc and he invited them to join him, which they did. As soon as they were seated, Alice began to talk. Doc engaged with the little girl and they talked about books and she told him about Little Women and that they would be going to the Ronnigers' so she could play with the other children. Kitty quietly sipped her coffee and smiled gratefully at Doc.

When their breakfast was finished, Kitty was wide awake and alert and now ready for a full day. Doc smiled at her.

"Kitty, when you have a chance, I'd really like to talk to you."

"Oh? Is everything okay?"

Doc peered at her, his eyes wise and loving. "I think so. I just want to have a conversation with you. I know you're busy right now but its important so when you have a little time, come see me."

"Well, of course I will. I'll see you when we get back from the Ronnigers."

"You may want to come alone." Doc nodded in Alice's direction.

She understood. "I will."

Kitty and Alice parted ways with Doc and they returned to their rooms at the Long Branch. Kitty took out the slate and chalk she had bought and began to work with the child on the alphabet. Alice was smart and caught on quickly. She seemed to enjoy learning which pleased Kitty.

After an hour, they got ready for their trip to the Ronnigers. They went to fetch the buggy from Moss Grimmick's stable and they started on their way, Alice in her new green dress that matched the green calico Kitty wore. The child had not chosen her dress for the day until Kitty had chosen hers. On the way to the Ronniger's, the little girl was quiet. Kitty wondered if she had ever played with other children and talked to her about the importance of having good friends and the fun it could be to play with other children. Alice scooted across the buggy bench, wrapped her arms around Kitty's and rested her head against Kitty's upper arm. Kitty sighed. She was so angry at Alice's parents for denying their child so many things, most of all, for denying her love. She freed her arm and wrapped it around Alice's shoulder, whispering reassuring words all the way to their destination.

As the buggy approached, the Ronniger children ran out to greet them. As they alighted the buggy, the children engulfed them with hugs and cries of "Miss Kitty, Miss Kitty!" As was her way, she had brought sugar candy and, after getting Bess' approval, she gave some to the oldest girl, Mary, to distribute. Alice had her arms wrapped around Kitty's hips and clung to her. As the children got their sugar candy, Bess called them to step back.

Bess took Alice by the hand.

"Alice, do you remember me? We met yesterday." The little girl nodded. She did remember Bess and the woman had seemed kind. She spotted the two little girls she remembered from the day before. They had been nice to her and had asked about Amy. Bess continued, "Well, its good to have you here. Do you remember Jenny and Sarah?" The child nodded again.

"Yes, I remember them." She answered shyly. Bess introduced the rest of her brood.

"Sarah, why don't you take Alice over to the merry-go-round and show her how it works?" Sarah took Alice's hand and Alice looked up at Kitty.

"Go ahead, Ally. Remember we talked about how much fun it is to have friends? Go play with them."

"Okay Miss Kitty." The child looked apprehensive but released her hold on Kitty and took Sarah's offered hand.

Sarah led Alice to the make-shift playground in the front yard. Alice turned and looked back at Kitty anxiously and Kitty smiled and gave a nod of her head.

"I'll be in the house with Mrs. Ronniger, Ally. Have fun!" Her voice was lighter than her heart felt. She was nervous about leaving Alice with the other children, although she knew the Ronniger children to be full of love and kindness just as their parents were. Bess put her arm around Kitty's shoulder and guided her into the house.

Bess indicated she should sit at the table and then served coffee to both of them.

"I have some pound cake that I made this morning." Bess served the fresh pound cake with freshly churned butter and home-made jam. Kitty helped herself.

"So, Miss Kitty," Bess began, "tell me about Alice." Kitty filled Bess in on what little information she had about the child..

"That's just a shame. No parents, no family at all. Poor little thing. When I think of one of my babies out there in the world with on one...What's going to happen to her?"

Kitty took a breath and her eyes met Bess'. "Well, she needs a loving home, Bess. She needs someone to take care of her, love her." Kitty paused.

Observing the tenderness in the redhead's eyes, Bess remarked, "Miss Kitty, it seems to me that she has found someone like that. Is that right?"

Kitty sipped her coffee. "What would you think if I said yes, Bess?"

Bess saw the hope in Kitty's eyes and considered her words. She wondered if the woman knew what it took to raise a child, what she might be required to sacrifice in order to give this child a good home. She knew Kitty's intentions were good but was she prepared for the actuality? Bess didn't know but she gave her the benefit of the doubt. Her love for the child was obvious.

"I would say that you are both very lucky. She's a lovely child. Its gonna be a lot of work but I think you know that."

Kitty related the difficulty she had in getting up that morning after working last night. Bess smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I think you're gonna have to look at that. Late nights and little girls may not go together too well."

"Oh I know that now. There's gonna have to be a lot of changes I guess. It'll be worth it, though. You know, Bess, I always kind of envied you."

The woman looked surprised. "You envied me, Miss Kitty? I thought you had everything you wanted. Well, almost everything."

"I do, Bess, I have most everything I could ever want but I always thought it would be so wonderful to have a family. I've always wanted a child. I haven't told that to too many people but I feel like I can tell you. I know the ways things have to be...you know what I mean...but I always wanted this. Seeing you and Will with your kids...It just seems like a good kinda life. I love my life but sometimes..."

Bess was taken aback. She knew Kitty had wanted to marry Matt but she hadn't thought about Kitty wanting children. She was unsure what to say so she offered her some more cake which Kitty declined. Bess and Kitty then set about making dinner for the crowd.

Outside, Alice was enjoying the merry-go-round. She was relaxing a little around the other children and finding she enjoyed having the other children around. Besides, Miss Kitty wanted her to play with these children.

Alice learned how to play tag and hide-and-seek. There was a lot of running and hollering involved in the play and all the children found themselves quite ready for a break by the time Bess called them into the house for dinner. They were joined by Will, Will, Jr., and John, who had been out in the field working all morning. Bess, with Kitty's help, served fried chicken, mashed potatoes, sweet peas, and biscuits. Sarah, Mary, and Alice set the table while Kitty helped Bess serve. They were all hungry and they all ate well. After they had eaten, three of the older children cleared the table, washed the dishes, and cleaned up while the women relaxed a bit. Will and the boys returned to the field.

"Sarah, Jenny! Why don't you go play with Alice quietly outside? Nothing where you run, just quiet." The girls agreed and Sarah took Alice's hand once more.

"Come on Alice. My pa made us some things to play with. We have a whistle and some little dolls. We wanna show ya." Alice followed them around the side of the house where there was a wooden box filled with little toys that Will Ronniger had lovingly made for his children. The three girls dug through the box and picked out some items to play with.

Inside the house, Kitty and Bess continued their conversation about child-rearing. Kitty was learning a lot from Bess and was reluctant to leave, although she knew Bess had things to do as did she. The women emerged from the house and Kitty called out, "Ally, we have to leave! Its time to say goodbye!" Kitty gave a hug to Bess and Alice, observing that, gave a hug to Sarah and Jenny, who seemed surprised.

On the way home, the child told Kitty all about her time with the Ronniger girls. She listened to Alice while she quietly reflected on her own conversation with Bess regarding the rewards and challenges of motherhood. Bess had seemed to have confidence in Kitty's ability and Kitty was buoyed by that. She smiled all the way home.

Upon arriving back at the Long Branch, they greeted Clem and then made their way upstairs. Kitty helped Alice remove her dress and slip into a nightdress for her nap. When Alice was tucked in, Kitty called on Trudy, one of her girls from the saloon, to sit with her while Kitty went to meet Doc for the requested conversation.

Kitty made her way up the stairs, knocked lightly, and entered Doc's office. Doc was seated at his desk, reading a medical journal. He looked up and a smile lit his face when he saw it was Kitty.

"Well, how was your visit with the Ronnigers? How did Alice do?" Kitty seated herself and took the offered cup of coffee.

"Oh, Doc, she did real well. I think she had a good time. I don't know if she has ever had any playmates before so it was a new experience for her."

The talked and Doc waited for a natural lag in the conversation. "Kitty, I want to talk to you about Alice. It seems to me you're pretty fond of that little girl."

Kitty agreed but suddenly felt defensive. Doc observed her straighten her back and tense slightly.

"Kitty, you know how I feel about you so I am talking to you as a friend. You're getting awful attached to her."

"I am, Doc. I think she's attached to me, too."

Doc nodded. "I've seen that. I guess I want to know what your plans are. I remember last year..."

Kitty cut him off. "No one remembers what happened last year better than I do, Doc. I remember every minute that I spent with Mary and I remember every minute that I spent crying over her. What's your point?" Her voice had turned harsh as she remembered how she had felt, that her friends had not understood her need and had abandoned her when she needed them.

"Honey, I'm concerned. I don't want to see you hurt again, that's all. I know how badly you were hurt last year. I just don't want that to happen again."

"Then maybe you should try being on my side, Doc."

"What is your side, honey?"

Kitty smiled in spite of herself. "I think I wanna adopt her, Doc. I wanna be her mother. You know, she doesn't have anybody. I know what that's like. I just wanna give her a chance. I love her."

Doc took Kitty's hand in his. "Have you thought about this? About the changes it would mean for you? For Matt?"

Kitty felt a stab of irritation. "I've thought of nothing else since she came to stay with me, Doc. As for Matt, well...he will have to accommodate the changes in my life the way I accommodate the changes in his. I would hope he would be happy for me, whatever I decide." She took a breath. "You know how I feel about Matt, you know better than anyone but I just can't let life go by without grabbing more of it, Doc. I've waited for so long. Matt never promised me anything and I never asked him to. Now I have a chance to have something I really want. A family. I want a child. I always have. Now, here is a child who may want me, too. I just can' t walk away from her. I walked away from Mary and I would be lying if I said I don't think about her every single day. I don't know if letting Maylee take her was right or wrong, I hope it was right but it's my turn now. Maybe it wasn't the right time last year, I don't know but I do know that it's my turn to have a family, to have a child of my own. I'm gonna do this, Doc." Kitty realized that, while talking to Doc, she had made up her mind. She was going to adopt Alice.

Doc smiled and nodded his head. "Then I guess you need to have a conversation with Matt."

"Yes. I suppose I do."

Doc was satisfied. Kitty had decided. She was going to be a mother. He thought that there was no hesitation on her part this time, no delay. She was determined. She was going to raise this child. Doc was concerned that she might not realize all that lie ahead but he understood that no new mother could anticipate everything that lie ahead. He knew that Kitty would need the love and support of her friends and, in that moment, Doc silently made that pledge to her. She would have his support, she already had his love.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Second Chances

Chapter 8

When Kitty returned to her rooms, Alice was up and dressed and chattering to Trudy about her doll and how the doll had come to be named Amy. Trudy smiled in relief as Kitty breezed through the door and Kitty laughed as she recognized the look in the woman's eyes. She thanked Trudy and released her from her chore. She then sat on the settee and the little girl climbed up next to her, bringing with her the book that they read together. She snuggled against Kitty and Kitty decided this must be what it felt like to be a mother.

Percy Crump came the next day as promised and delivered the bookshelves he had made and built a door in the wall between Kitty's and Alice's rooms. Alice learned how to give the room a thorough cleaning with Kitty's assistance and the room shone. The new bed spread and curtains gave the room a little girl's touch and Alice was quite happy to move in and call it her own.

They settled into a daily routine. In the morning, after breakfast with Doc, they would practice the alphabet or counting and the child learned to write her name. There was playtime in the morning and in the afternoon. After lunch, Alice took a nap while Kitty worked on the Long Branch books in the room. When the little girl woke up, Kitty would read to her and then they would go for a walk, what Ma Smalley called a "constitutional." It seemed a good life and both of them were happy. In the evenings, Kitty would wait until Alice was tucked in for the night and then she would go downstairs to the business she was beginning to tire of. What had been exciting and fulfilling to her before now seemed only to be stealing time she wanted with Alice.

Kitty realized how tired of it she was one night when she was carrying a tray of empty glasses back to the bar and Huck Thompson grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him tightly while trying to steal a kiss. Her red-headed temper had gotten the best of her and she had soundly put Huck in his place with a slap. Huck got angry, released his hold and backhanded her. Jerry Miles, foreman of the Rockin D, then spun Huck around and punched him in the jaw. Shorty Thompson, Huck's brother, heaved a chair over Jerry's head. While Jerry collapsed on the floor, Kitty scurried behind the bar. Jim Henderson, a Rockin D boy, turned to the man he had been peaceably drinking with and gave him a hard right to the belly. Soon the Long Branch was a flurry of punches thrown and furniture tossed. Kitty pulled the shotgun from behind the bar and aimed to shoot at the ceiling to calm the fracas before she remembered Alice sleeping upstairs. As she returned the gun to its place, she ducked to avoid a chair that shattered the mirror behind the bar.

"Clem, go get Festus and Newly! Hurry!"

Clem raced to the jail house to get the deputies. Kitty was livid but realized there was nothing she could do by herself. She just tried to avoid the flying furniture. She was relieved when she saw the Barkeep and the deputies charge through the door. Her relief was short-lived as she glanced up at the landing outside her bedroom door and saw Alice standing at the rail, holding tight to Amy. Alice's eyes were wide and her mouth formed a perfect "O." Kitty sighed in exasperation. Seeing that the troops had everything under control, she dashed up the stairs, and, taking the child by the shoulders, she returned her to her bed.

"Alice, what are you doing out of bed?" Kitty was frightened, wondering what the child had witnessed, and it made her sound more stern than she intended.

"We heard noises, Miss Kitty. Amy thought we should look. We couldn't sleep. Am I bad?"

Kitty's pulse was racing but she forced herself to speak calmly.

"No, Alice, you're not bad. I don't want you to be in that room, even from upstairs."

The child's eyes filled with tears and Kitty felt mean. She hadn't meant to make her cry.

"We're sorry Miss Kitty. We just wanted to see what the noises was."

Kitty smoothed the girl's hair. "I know you were curious Ally but you can't do that. You can't come downstairs and you can't be on the landing when there are people in the saloon. No matter what you hear, you can't be out there unless you're with me. Do you understand?" Parenting was going to be a challenge and Kitty realized she and Alice had to move out of the Long Branch soon.

"Ally, I want you and Amy to go to sleep." Kitty tucked the girl and her doll into bed again and it didn't take the child long to fall asleep. Kitty headed back downstairs to find Doc wandering in as the others were being herded out the door. He sat with Kitty at a back table and they both had a beer. He looked around the room at the broken chairs and overturned tables. He swiped his mustache.

"Kitty, it looks like there was some to do in here tonight."

She smiled ruefully. "Oh Doc, it was just a fight. Huck Thompson just had too much to drink. Nothing new, just another night at the Long Branch." She sighed and rested her tired feet on a chair.

"Kitty, you know you're gonna have to think about all this if you...you know with Alice."

She nodded. "I know, Doc. I realized tonight that there has to be a change soon. I'm not afraid for myself but if anything happened to me, I don't know what would happen to Ally. She needs me, Doc."

"When does Matt get back?"

"Matt? Should be any day now. I hope its soon. I need to talk to him about what I've decided. I don't know what he's gonna say."

"Honey, he loves you. He's gonna say that he wants you to be happy."

"You think so? None of you seemed too happy for me last year, with Mary. Matt certainly wasn't happy about that."

Doc swiped his mustache. "Kitty, we made some mistakes with you, with Mary. Maybe we were afraid of the changes. I don't know. I'd like to think we've all learned something. I know I have."

He took her hand in his, kissed it softly, and finished his beer. "I am off to bed. My day started in the middle of the night. I'll see you tomorrow. Breakfast?"

Kitty agreed to meet for breakfast and watched her friend leave. She looked around the room and realized she had been unaware of Clem who was still picking up the furniture and cleaning glasses.

"Clem, you can finish that tomorrow. Its been a long day. Why don't you go on home? I'll lock up."

He smiled gratefully, wished her a good night and took his leave. Kitty locked up and took her tired body upstairs to where her bed waited.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Second Chances

Chapter 9

The next morning found Alice sound asleep and spread over the middle of Kitty's bed. When Kitty woke, she found herself clinging to the side of the bed, braced so she wouldn't fall off. She nudged the girl awake.

"Good morning Sunshine. Time to wake up."

Alice stretched and yawned and looked up at Kitty, her face puffy from sleep. "Mornin Miss Kitty." She grinned.

Kitty returned her smile. "What are you doin in my bed? You have your own bed."

"I was lonely Miss Kitty. Me and Amy wanted to sleep with you."

"It's Amy and I. Ally, you have your own bed. I want you and Amy to sleep in your bed. Do you understand?" She found it hard to be firm with the child.

Alice frowned. "We'll try, Miss Kitty."

They got dressed and met Doc for breakfast, as was their routine. Alice was easy with Doc, very relaxed and chatty. Kitty smiled when she thought how different the child had become in just two and a half weeks. On reflection, she realized she had changed a great deal also. She and the little girl were both quite content.

They continued their morning routine and soon it was nap time for Alice. Kitty was working on the books while the little girl napped next door. She heard a familiar footstep in the hall and she shivered with delight, knowing Matt had returned. There was a soft knock on the door and then he entered. They embraced tightly and, in the privacy of her room, he kissed her passionately.

"Welcome home, Cowboy." She pulled back in his arms and rested her soft hand on his stubbly cheek.

Matt smiled warmly and kissed her again. "You happy ta see me?" He had a gleam in his eye as he spoke and she recognized the look.

"I'm very happy to see you." She led him to the settee. "Wanna drink?"

Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Nope, not a drink." He nuzzled her neck.

"Matt...You have to stop." She pulled away but he pulled her back again. "Matt. I said you have to stop."

He look surprised but let her up. "Whats wrong, Kitty?"

She stood and smoothed her dress. "Its Alice. She's next door sleeping."

For the first time, Matt noticed the new door between the rooms "What's that?"

Kitty sat down next to him on the settee and took his hand. "It leads to Alice's room"

Matt couldn't hide his surprise. "Alice has a room?" He looked around for the first time since his arrival. He saw several books, one called Little Women and what looked to be some fairy stories.

"Matt, we need to talk about Alice."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "I know, Kitty, I know. I thought it would only be for one night. I couldn't help it, I had to go. Its been a problem I guess but I didn't mean for it to be this long."

Kitty met his gaze. She loved looking into his eyes, seeing the love for her that was there. "It hasn't been a problem at all, Matt. In fact its been quite nice. I've enjoyed it and I think Alice has, too. We've gotten very close."

"What does that mean?" He felt confused and there was something in her tone that made him feel cautious.

"Matt, you know how I've always wanted a family. I wanted it with you but I know how you feel so that's not possible. I've never pushed you about it. I know its not what you want but it's what I want. Last year, with Mary, I thought I could make that happen but that's not how it turned out. This time, its different."

"This time?" Matt was very quiet and he knew in his soul what Kitty was going to say.

"I'm going to adopt Alice, Matt. I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Mary. I'm not going to let her go. She needs a mother, someone to love her and give her a good home. Someone who will raise her right. That's me. I love her so much. I think she loves me, too." Kitty paused and searched his face for a reaction. There was none.

"Kitty, you need to think about this. Its gonna make a lot of changes for you. The Long Branch, other changes too."

"I've thought about that, all of it. I know it will mean changes, a lot of them. I'm ready for that. I hope the people who love me can support me, want me to be happy. I love you Matt, I really do. I've always wanted a family and I have that with you, with Doc, with Festus, and Newly, but I want a child., I always have, and now I can have one."

"So you're telling me what we have is not enough?" Matt wondered if he looked as hurt as he felt.

"No, of course I'm not saying that. You have always been enough for me. I love you more than any woman ever loved a man, but I do want a child. I want your child but I know that won't, can't, happen. I have a chance to adopt a little girl who needs me. I know what its like...when I was a girl, after my mother died, I had no one who loved me. My father showed up long enough to drop me off at Pan's but he never loved me. Pan was good to me, I don't know where I would be without what she taught me, but she didn't love me. I know what that's like and so do you. After your parents were killed, you had no one. I know you lived with that family and they gave you the things you needed while you worked for them, but they didn't love you. Not like your parents loved you. How can you wish anything else for Alice, anything but a mother's love? How can you not want that for me?"

Matt nodded his head. He knew what it felt like to lose a parents' love but he couldn't imagine what it would have felt like to have never had a parent's love. He pondered that for a moment. "I guess your mind is made up."

"Yes, Matt, it is. I haven't talked to Alice about it, I wanted to talk to you first, but my mind is made up."

"Are you sure you've thought about this? What about the Long Branch?"

"I've thought about it a lot and I'm going to sell half interest in the Long Branch, maybe to Clem. He would make a good partner. He's smart, he's good with the customers and with the girls, and I trust him. I'd be proud to be in business with him. That's not what you really want to know, though, is it?"

Matt twirled his hat in his hands and avoided her eyes. "No, it's not. What about me, Kitty? Where do I fit in all of this?"

She put her hand on his arm and he stilled his hat. "Matt, you are the most important man in my life. I love you. I want to be with you. That doesn't have to change, unless you want it to." For the first time since making the decision to adopt the child, Kitty felt afraid.

"I don't want anything to change, Kitty, that's my point. I'm happy and I thought you were happy. You never talked to me about wanting a child, wanting more. Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?"

She squeezed his arm gently. "Would it have made a difference? Would that have changed how you feel about marriage, about having a family? I tried to tell you last year with Mary but..." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to bring up an old hurt and she didn't want Matt to think Alice was some sort of consolation prize.

He looked at her. He was confused and a little hurt but he wasn't sure why. "I'm afraid for you, Kitty. I don't think you have any idea how hard this is gonna be. Its not gonna be easy, raising a little girl on your own."

"Matt, I am hoping I won't be completely on my own. I hope I can count on you, Doc, Festus, Newly...I hope I can count on my family to help me."

"I don't know, Kitty. I want you to be happy, you know that, but this is...this is big. Adopting a little girl...I don't know."

Kitty rose and walked to the window where she gazed as she talked. This wasn't going as she had wanted it to. Her eyes narrowed and her voice sharpened. "So, are you saying you won't support me? I thought I meant more to you than that."

Matt rose and made his way to stand next to her. He saw the tension in her face, the steel in her eyes. "You do, Kitty. Of course I support you, I want you to be happy. I'm just...well, I'm just...I'm not sure what you want from me here."

Kitty snapped at him. "I don't know what you're afraid of. I'm not asking you to marry me or raise her, I'm just asking you to stay with me, to be with me like you always have. I'm asking you not to leave me. Matt, I want you to be there with me."

"Of course I want to be with you, Kitty. I've always wanted to be with you. I'm just afraid its gonna be too much for you. I don't' want anything to change between us. I don't want you to get hurt again."

She looked away. "I'm not going to get hurt again, Matt. I am going to raise her, she's going to be mine. I need you to understand, to be happy for me, to be happy with me. I know you don't want this

for yourself but can't you want it for me?"

Matt nodded slowly. "I can do that, Kitty, I can do that. I'm not gonna leave you, I love you. I would do anything for you, ya know."

"I used to think you would."

"Kitty, you know I want you to be happy. I didn't know you wanted to have a child. I mean, I guess I knew you wanted a family but I didn't know you wanted a child without me."

Matt felt strangely emotional saying those words. He had never thought about Kitty having a child that wasn't his. He had assumed that since they wouldn't have a family together, she was content without children. Matt felt like he was drowning. He wanted so desperately to ease her mind but he wasn't sure what to do. Usually Kitty helped him with his feelings, understood what he meant without him saying it but that seemed to be gone now. He was flailing and only she could rescue him. He didn't know if she would. He splayed his hands in front of him and looked at her helplessly.

Kitty understood the look of distress on his face. She knew he was being truthful with her. He did want her to be happy but he seemed to be afraid that she was finding happiness that did not include him. Her heart and temper softened and she touched her hand to his cheek. She knew it was up to her to fix this situation, to heal the fear and the pain they both felt.

"I know you would do almost anything for me, Matt. Things will change between us but that doesn't mean they will change for the worse. Alice will bring something to both of us. I need you to tell me that you can be glad for me. That you love me enough to let me have this life, with you and with her."

Matt took Kitty's hand in his. "I can do that, Kitty. I know she needs you and, from what you said, you need her. I just never thought about you needing someone that isn't me. I want you to have what...who..you need. If that's Alice, then I want you to have her." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, her voice now soft and playful. "Is that all I get? A kiss on the head?"

He smiled mischievously. "Well, you're gonna be somebody's mother ya know..."

Kitty swatted at him playfully. "Not everything has to change."

At that, the door between the rooms opened and Alice burst in. "Mister! You're back!" She flew into his arms.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chances

Chapter 10

The unexpected force of the child's embrace nearly knocked Matt off balance. He knelt so that he was on her level and accepted the hug when she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Kitty laughed upon seeing Matt's discomfort and she decided that was about the most charming thing she had ever seen. Her two loves with their arms around each other. She put her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Ally, honey, I know you're glad to see him but you have to let him go now."

The child released her hold and Matt smiled gratefully at Kitty.

"That was some welcome, Alice! Its been a long time since I had a welcome like that!"

Kitty cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, I guess you don't remember the welcome I gave you the last time you got back from Hayes."

Matt grinned sheepishly. "Kitty!"

Alice grew animated. "Mister, I gotta get Amy! You gotta meet Amy!" She went to her bedroom to collect her doll while Kitty explained to Matt how Amy came to be. Alice returned with the doll and introduced them. She thrust the doll at Matt.

"Amy wants a hug, Mister." Matt awkwardly took the doll and barely hugged it to his chest, his eyes pleading with Kitty for rescue.

"Ally, the Marshal is very happy to see you but men don't play with dolls. You need to take Amy back to your room and put your dress on instead of your nightie. Call me when you're ready and I will button you up." Her voice was gentle and the child took her doll and retreated to her room to change into her dress.

Matt noticed the way Kitty's eyes danced when she looked at Alice and it had been hard to miss the little girl's joyful expression when she looked at Kitty. Matt fought against the voice in his head that wondered if there was room for him in this new little family. Kitty had said there was and he decided he would focus on that. He smiled at her.

"Kitty, I best be goin. I haven't been to the office yet and I'm sure there's too much paperwork waiting for me. Can I take the two of you to supper?"

Kitty nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Matt placed his hand on the back of her neck and drew her toward him for a longer, deeper kiss. When the kiss ended, Matt noticed Kitty was blushing.

"Matt, we have to be careful. Alice could walk in any minute."

Matt sighed. This was one of the changes he didn't want.

"Okay. I don't like it but okay." His thumb brushed her cheek and she smiled. "I will pick you up at 7."

"Oh, that's a little late for Alice. I am trying to have her on a schedule. Six would be better for us."

Inwardly, Matt rolled his eyes but he said nothing aloud except, "Then 6 it is. I'll be by to get you."

With another quick kiss to her lips, Matt was gone.

Alice bounded back into the room, her dress hanging carelessly off one shoulder. Kitty sat down on the settee and beckoned Alice over. She had the little girl stand in front of her while she buttoned up the back of the dress.

"Miss Kitty, where's Mister?"

"Go get me the brush, Ally, I want to do your hair." Alice retrieved the brush and returned to standing with her back to Kitty. Kitty brushed the child's hair thoroughly before fastening it with a hair ribbon. "He had work to do. He's gonna come back and take us to supper, though."

"That's good Miss Kitty. I like him. I'm glad he's back."

Alice couldn't see the smile that spread over the redhead's face. "Yeah, I like him, too."

When Kitty finished with the child's hair, she patted the seat next to her and Alice crawled up there, holding Amy in her arms.

"Honey, I need to talk to you. Its very important so I need you to listen, okay?"

Alice nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Kitty was taken aback by the child's emotion.

"Miss Kitty, when Mister left he said he was gonna find me a home. Did he find me a home? Are me and Amy gonna live some where else now?"

Alice seemed to shrink into herself as she asked that question and Kitty hugged her close. "No, Ally. The Marshal hasn't found you a new home but I do want to talk to you about something like that."

Kitty took a deep breath as she realized how much she had riding on this conversation. What if the child said she didn't want to live with her and she didn't want a new mama? Alice felt Kitty tense and the tears began to roll down the child's cheeks.

"Ally, all my life I have wanted to be a mama, to have a little girl just like you...someone to love and take care of and make a home for. I don't know if you can understand that but my life is so much better since you came to be with me. Can you understand that?"

Alice nodded. Kitty's voice was gentle and loving and the child always responded well to that tone. She eagerly waited for Kitty to say more.

"Honey, do you know what adoption means?"

Alice shook her head. "No Miss Kitty. I never heard of doption."

Kitty chuckled. "Its a-doption, Ally. What that means is that sometimes there are little boys and girls who don't have a ma or pa and they want one and sometimes there are grownups who want a little girl or boy. Adoption is when a child without parents goes to live with a grownup who wants a child and they become a family. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty. There are boys and girls like me who don't have no folks and there are grownup ladies like you who don't have no children. Then they get together."

Kitty stroked the child's hair and found it soothing, perhaps for both of them. "That's exactly right. I love you very much and since you don't have any folks and I don't have any children, I thought it might be nice if you and I made a family. Then you would have a mama and I would have a beautiful little girl to love. What would you think about that, Ally?"

The adoration in Alice's eyes rivaled that of any angel. "You mean you would be my ma? For keeps?"

Kitty could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "Yes, honey. I would be your mama for keeps and you would be my little girl."

The child wrapped her arms around the woman and squeezed her as tightly as she could. "I love you, too, Miss Kitty, and I want you to be my ma! Can I call you ma?"

Kitty felt a swell of emotion and those pooled tears freed themselves and rolled down her cheeks. She was giddy with joy. "Ally, I would like it if you called me 'mama'. Is that okay?"

Alice squeezed her again. "Yes, mama."

"There is a man who is called a Judge. He makes all kinds of decisions about a lot of different things. I will have to talk to him and he will make the adoption legal. What that means is that I will get a piece of paper that says you have a new last name. Your new last name will be Russell, which is my last name. Your name will be Alice Russell."

"When can you do that, Miss Kitty? I mean mama."

"I will find out when the Judge will be in Dodge. It should be next week and then I will talk to him and you will have my last name."

"Right now I'm Alice Sharp but I'm gonna be Alice Russell." She said her new name several times in a sing song voice that only children use. Kitty laughed out loud.

"Miss Kitty, I mean mama, I'm gonna go tell Amy all about us bein dopted."

"Okay, Ally, I will call you when the Marshal comes to get us for supper." With a pat on the behind, Kitty sent Amy off to her room to play with her doll. Although she knew she should work on the Long Branch books, Kitty was just too excited to do so. She sat down on the settee with a glass of brandy and listened through the open door as Alice told Amy all about their new family. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt so happy.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Second Chances

Chapter 11

Matt appeared at Kitty's door promptly at 6pm to pick them up for supper. Alice answered his knock and let him in as Kitty was slipping into her shoes. Alice grinned up at Matt and took his hand.

"Mister, we're ready for supper. See how pretty my mama looks?"

Matt raised his eyebrows at Kitty, hearing Alice refer to her as mama.

"Your mama, huh?" Matt smiled at Kitty. "Yes, she does look pretty."

Kitty was beaming. She took Matt's arm. "Looks like we're ready. Lets go Ally."

With Kitty on his arm, Matt took Alice's hand and they made their way to Delmonico's. They were seated and to Matt and Kitty's relief, the special was black-eyed peas and corn bread so they were saved from the usual catfish stew. Alice picked out the chunks of pork from the peas and ate them all, asking for Matt and Kitty's as well. They were happy to share. Alice brought Matt up to speed on the changes in her life since he had been away. Matt watched as Kitty "mothered" Alice, helping her wipe her mouth and reminding her not to talk with her mouth full. He felt oddly sad seeing Kitty with a child that wasn't his but she reached out and rested her hand on his and smiled, bringing him into the family group. Matt felt himself relax.

After supper, Kitty again took Matt's arm and Alice grasped his hand. It was a contented group that made their way up the backstairs of the Long Branch.

"By golly, that was a good supper. I guess I have to get back to work but its gonna be hard after such a nice evening."

Kitty rested her hand on his arm. "Just a minute, Matt. Ally, let me unbutton your dress so you can get ready for bed."

Alice backed up to Kitty so that she could undo the buttons. With the dress undone, the girl made her way to the water room so that she could wash off before putting on her nightie. "Mama, I think I did good!"

Kitty excused herself from Matt and went to button Alice into her nightdress. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, mama. Can I say good night to Mister?"

"Of course you can."

Alice trotted over to Matt and wrapped her arms around his legs, the only part of him she could reach. Matt chuckled and knelt down and gave her a hug. Alice kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Mister. I'll see you in the mornin."

Matt gave her a light squeeze around the waist. "G'night Alice. See you tomorrow."

Alice released her hold on Matt and turned to Kitty. "Are you gonna tuck me in Miss...mama?"

Kitty glanced at Matt. "Go ahead and get in bed. I'll be there in just a minute."

Alice scampered off to bed and Kitty touched Matt's cheek. "I'll be a few minutes, Matt. Will you wait?"

"Kitty, I can't. I have to check on things, do my rounds..."

She nodded. "I understand, Matt. After I tuck Ally in I have to work for a while. Will I see you later?"

Matt thought that was the most welcome question he had heard all day and his mood lifted considerably. "You betcha. I'll be by after rounds."

Kitty nodded. Matt took his leave and after tucking Alice into bed and making certain the child was asleep, she went downstairs to the saloon.

Hours later, Kitty tiredly made her way up the stairs, pausing to look in on Alice who remained sound asleep. Entering her rooms, she quickly changed out of the green satin dress she had worn for work. She wrapped herself in a soft, silk robe and was seated at the vanity when Matt entered the room with his key. He leaned over as she raised her head to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

"Help yourself to a drink, Matt. I brought some of the good whiskey upstairs for you."

He nodded appreciatively and made his way across the room where he poured the whiskey into two crystal glasses. He put the glasses on the side table and seated himself on the settee, watching as she unpinned her hair. Although Matt thought she was always beautiful, he particularly admired her when her hair was down, trailing over her shoulders. She caught his eyes in the mirror.

"How was your first day back?"

Matt sipped his whiskey. "Long. It's good to be back though." In a rare expression of emotion, he added, "I missed you, Kitty."

She returned his smile. "I missed you, too, Matt. I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't sure ya know...with Alice and all..."

"Matt, just because I have Ally doesn't mean I stopped loving you. I love her but that doesn't change my love for you. I need you to believe that." She rose from the vanity and sat next to him. She entwined her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Matt tucked her chin in his hand and gently inclined her head to kiss her lips. "I'm glad you missed me. You wanna show me how much?" He kissed her deeply and passionately and Kitty twisted in his arms to face him. Matt tangled her curls in his fingers and groaned softly. Kitty gently pulled away.

"Matt, not tonight."

"Kitty...I've been away for almost three weeks." Even to his own ears he sounded dejected.

"I know and I've missed you terribly. Its just that Alice is in the next room and she's still not used to sleeping in her own bed. I can't take the chance that she will get up in the middle of the night and...find us."

Matt reacted to those words as if he had been punched in the gut. His fear was realized. He stood and paced the room, pausing near the vanity. "Kitty, you invited me to come by after my rounds. Why did you do that if you didn't intend to..."

Kitty rose and went to him. "I want to see you, to spend time with you. Matt, I'm sorry. I want to be with you, I really do. I have to consider Ally now, too. I don't want her to get up and come in here and find you. I wouldn't know what to say to her..." Her voice trailed off.

"But you know what to say to me, don't you? You don't have any trouble saying 'no' to me." He was hurt and he lashed out.

"Matt, I'm not saying 'no.' I'm saying not tonight. Don't you see the difference?' Kitty was angry now also.

"No I don't. If not tonight, when? When is she gonna be able to sleep in her own bed?"

"I need time with her. She needs to get used to this life. I do, too and I need to figure things out. Can you give me time?"

Matt grabbed his hat. "I can give you all the time you want, Kitty. Have a good night." He was gone before she could answer him.

They both had a sleepless night and when Alice crawled into Kitty's bed to wake her, Kitty was already awake.

"Morning Sunshine," Kitty managed a half-smile at the little girl who was bouncing on the bed. "Oh honey, don't bounce."

"Get up mama, its time for breakfast. We have to meet Doc!" Evidently, Alice was well-rested.

Kitty slowly got up and got dressed. The little girl put on her yellow dress and returned to Kitty for assistance with the buttons. Kitty yawned several times as she buttoned the child's dress and when they were both ready for the day, they met Doc at Delmonico's where Kitty drank several cups of coffee and minimally participated in the conversation. Alice focused on her pancakes as Doc attempted to engage Kitty.

"I see Matt's back. He have a good trip?"

"Yeah, Doc, I think he had a good trip. He said he's glad to be back. Ally was happy to see him." She reached over and wiped syrup off the child's face.

Doc sipped his coffee. "Were you glad to see him?"

"Oh Doc, you know I'm glad he's back. Last night just didn't go the way either of us thought it would." She shot her eyes toward the child who was trailing her fork in the excess syrup on the plate. "Don't play with your food, honey."

Doc swiped his mustache and took a bite of bacon. "I'm sure he understood, Kitty. Matt is a reasonable man."

Kitty pushed her eggs around on the plate. "Usually he is, Doc, but not last night. He was very unhappy with me. He seemed to think I made a promise that I didn't keep. In a way, he was right. I'm still trying to figure things out."

Alice picked that moment to tune-in to the conversation. "What are you trying to figure out, mama?"

Doc grinned. "Mama? Well, Kitty, that's just fine."

In spite of her glum mood, Kitty grinned. "Yeah, Ally and I had a talk yesterday and we agreed that we want to be a family so I'm going to adopt her."

Alice piped up. "And I'm gonna dopt mama, too!"

Kitty smiled, "Yeah, we're gonna adopt each other. We're gonna be the Russell girls."

"Well, by golly, Kitty I like the sound of that. The Russell girls."

"Doc, I'm gonna be Alice Russell."

Doc tousled her hair. "Well that's just wonderful. You and your mama are real lucky."

"Yep." Alice returned to making trails in the syrup.

Doc watched her make the trails. "Kitty, you need to talk to Matt. I mean really talk to him. Listen to him and make him listen to you. You two can work this out. I know you can."

Matt picked that moment to appear in the doorway. Doc waved him over.

"Mister, are you gonna have breakfast with us?" Alice looked forward to each encounter with Matt.

Matt took the chair Doc pointed to and sat down heavily. He avoided eye contact with Kitty. "Well, that's why I'm here, Alice, to get some breakfast." He realized he sounded gruffer with the child than he meant to. Joe came over and Matt ordered his usual.

"Kitty..." Matt began but realized there was nothing he could say in front of Doc and the child. "I'd like to talk to you."

She looked down but glanced at Matt sideways. "Matt, maybe you can come by this afternoon while Ally is taking a nap. We can talk then."

"I'll be there."

Kitty excused herself and Alice and they went on their way. Doc stayed to drink coffee with Matt while he ate.

"Kitty tell you what happened?"

"A little bit. Some kind of misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Is that what she said?"

"Matt, I know this is hard for you. Its hard for Kitty, too. She has a little girl to raise and she's got to learn how all this fits together...Alice, you, the Long Branch. I think its a bit daunting for her, Matt. She needs you right now. She needs our support and she's afraid we won't give it to her. She feels like we let her down last year with Mary and this is our chance to make it right."

Matt took a bite of a biscuit. "I just don't know what she wants, Doc. She says she wants me to support her and I do. I just didn't handle things very well last night."

"Sounds like she is willing to let you make it up to her."

"Doc, I feel like a fool. I just...I don't know how to share her."

Doc smiled at Matt, stood, and patted him on the shoulder. "That's something you both have to figure out, Matt. You'll do it. You'll figure it out together."

Doc went on his way and left Matt to his breakfast and his thoughts.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Second Chances

Chapter 12

After lunch, when Alice laid down for her nap, Matt knocked on Kitty's door. He thought it best not to use his key this time. She opened the door with a smile, knowing who the caller would be.

"Matt, I'm glad you're here. Come in. Can I get you a drink? I have a sandwich left over from lunch if you're interested." She felt flustered.

"No, Kitty, I'm good. Mind if I sit?"

"Of course." She sat down on the settee and he sat down, allowing for some space between them. The silence that hung awkwardly in the air was something new for them.

Matt cleared his throat but it was Kitty who spoke first.

"Matt, I don't want to fight. I'm sorry. I know you were expecting to make love last night after I asked you to stop by. I should have told you when I asked you to stop by that I wasn't...that I couldn't. As much as I don't want that part of our lives to change, I guess some things will have to be different. I want you, it just has to be right. I don't want to overwhelm Ally. I'm taking on a big responsibility with her."

Matt's voice was gentle. "I know that, Kitty. I know things will change with Alice. You invited me to stop by and its been a while so I thought...Well, you know what I thought. I want to be with you. I want there to be a part of your life that belongs to me but doesn't belong to Alice. Is that selfish?"

"No, Matt its not selfish. I want that, too. I don't want to lose our intimacy, our time together. I need that as much as you do."

"I want to support you, Kitty. Doc said you thought we didn't support you last year, with Mary. I don't want you to feel like that. I just don't know what you want from me. Maybe you have to spell it out."

"Oh Matt. I just want you to love me like you always have. I want you to love Alice, too. I know you aren't, won't be, her father but I am hoping you will grow to love her. I want you to have a relationship with her. She is attached to you, Matt."

"Attached to me? She doesn't know me."

"You saved her. Her parents were awful to her and you saved her."

"Kitty, I killed her parents."

"And that probably saved her life. She didn't love them, they were cruel to her. You rescued her from that. You brought her to a new life where she's loved. You're her hero, Matt. Don't you see that?"

Matt blushed. He didn't feel comfortable with accolades even from Kitty. "I want to get to know her. Maybe I can spend time with her, with both of you. I'd like that."

"We'd both like that. Matt, I'm not asking you to marry me or to be a father to her but do you think we could be some sort of family? I have always felt like you, Doc, Festus, and Newly were family to me. Can we have that with Ally? I don't want to lose the family I have worked so hard to build, I want my daughter included in that. What do you think, Matt?"

"Family? I can't have a family, Kitty. I've always been clear about that. I won't leave a widow and children and there are too many people out there who don't want to see me live a long life. You know how I feel about that. If I had a wife and child, they would be in constant danger and I couldn't live with that. I can't have a family and I won't change it, not even for you."

Kitty averted her gaze. She felt vulnerable and it was frightening. "Matt you really don't see it, do you? We are a family. You, me, Doc, Festus, Newly...we've made our own family. Oh I know, believe me, that you won't ever marry. I accepted that from the beginning. I know that's the only way I can be with you and I don't want to let you go so I agreed to our relationship on your terms. I'm not asking you to change that, I'm asking you to let her be part of our group. To me, our group is a family. It may not be that to you but all of you keep me grounded and remind me that I'm loved. When I'm afraid or sad or lost I always have a soft place to land because of all of you. That's family to me, Matt."

Matt met Kitty's eyes and was surprised to see tears there. He had a realization. "That's family to me, too, Kitty. Ya know, I never really thought about it but we're a family. We're all those things you said. I gotta admit, it feels pretty good to think about but that doesn't change how I feel about us..."

She smiled weakly at him. "I know that, Matt. You are who you are and, like I said, I accept that. I just wanted you to see that each of us looks at you as a son or a brother or a lover. Well, you're more than a lover to me. I couldn't love you any more if we were married. You are my partner, Matt, the man I will love till I die and probably even after that. I just want my daughter to be part of that love. I'm not asking you to marry me, to adopt her, or to be her pa but I'm asking you to make her feel a part of this wonderful family we have, to make her feel loved."

Kitty and Matt always shared their feelings, not with other people so much but with each other. Kitty, more than Matt, did the sharing but tonight was new territory for both of them. She felt so vulnerable and frightened. If Matt didn't understand what she was asking or thought she was asking for too much she would lose him. He reached out and took her hand.

"Of course we'll take Alice as part of our family. Doc loves Alice and I'm sure I will, too. Its gonna take me some time, Kitty but I'll do it for you."

"I want you to do it for Ally, not for me. I want you to love her for her."

Matt squeezed her hand. "I'll do what I can, Kitty. You can't rush me and I need you to make some time for me. For only me. I'm sure I will love her because you do but I need to know you still love me, that you want to be with me."

"You're right, of course. We need time alone without Ally. I want that, Matt. I need you but it has to be right. I have to feel good about it. Its not just about you. I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me." She moved closer to him on the settee and put her hand on his thigh. "I love you, Matt. I wish you knew how much."

"Then show me." He leaned over and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Kitty broke the kiss. "I can't tonight, Matt. Give me a couple of nights to get her to sleep in her own bed. I will figure it out. Trust me."

"Okay Kitty." He sighed deeply but although he was disappointed, this time he understood. "Let me know when you're ready. I love you ya know." He rose and went to the door.

Kitty followed him and he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Supper tomorrow night? Both of you. Six o'clock."

She nodded and placed her hand over his heart. "We would love that. Tomorrow night at 6."

He turned and opened the door to leave.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I feel like we are back where we should be. Together."

"Me, too, Kitty." He smiled warmly at her. "G'night. See ya tomorrow."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Second Chances

Chapter 13

Kitty and Alice spent each day in their established activities – reading, practicing the alphabet and numbers, play time and naptime. Breakfast was shared with Doc, supper was shared with Matt when his schedule allowed and lunch was usually just Kitty and Alice in Kitty's rooms. At night, it was bedtime for Alice and Kitty would work in the Long Branch. Matt would stop by after his rounds but it was only to check in and make sure they were alright. They had all settled into a regular routine and, for the most part, it suited them.

The day after Kitty and Matt had talked, Kitty decided she would broach the subject of Alice's bed with the little girl. As they sat at the table for lunch, Kitty began.

"Ally, how do you like your bedroom?"

The child's face lit up. "Oh I like it just fine, mama. Its big and pretty and me and Amy are happy."

Kitty smiled. "Ally, its Amy and I, not me and Amy." Kitty took a bite of her sandwich. "How about your bed? Is it comfortable?"

"Yes mama." Alice was pulling the crust off her bread and rolling it into balls.

"Please stop that. You know I don't want you to play with your food."

Kitty rested her forearms on the table and watched the little girl. When the child became aware of Kitty's focus, she stopped playing with the crust and drank some of her milk. Kitty smiled.

"Thank you, honey. I want to talk to you about our sleeping arrangements."

"Whats that mean, mama? Rangements?"

Kitty chuckled as Alice again dropped the letter 'A' from the beginning of a word that was new to her.

"Its a-rrangements. It means plans or the way something is set up. I wanna talk to you about you sleeping in my bed."

Alice looked up at Kitty's serious tone. "Did I do somethin wrong?"

Kitty remained serious, wanting to make her point. "No, honey, you haven't done anything wrong but we have talked about this before. You need to sleep in your own bed now. I'm just in the next room and nothing is going to happen to you. You don't have to be afraid, I'm right next door. Ally, you are getting to be a big girl and big girls sleep in their own beds. I don't want you to get in my bed any more. Do you understand?"

Alice teared up.

"Whats wrong, honey? Why are you crying?"

"Cuz you're mad at me, mama." The tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh honey, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I made you think I'm mad. Its just that I'm a grown up and I need some privacy when I go to bed. When you're grown up, you'll understand that. You can't just come into my room whenever you want to. If you get sick or you need me, I'll be there but I want you to stay in your own bed."

Ally stopped crying at Kitty's gentle tone and she slowly nodded her head. "You need privacy. I can't just come into your room."

Kitty smiled and dabbed at the child's tear-stained cheek with a napkin. "Thats right. Now, Ally, I'm going to put a lock on my door so that even if you forget, I'll still have my privacy. If you need me during the night, you'll have to call for me or knock on the door. I'll hear you."

Alice was perplexed. She knew what the word 'privacy' meant but she was unsure why Kitty would need that. Nonetheless, it was what her mama was requesting. "Okay, mama. I understand."

Kitty grinned at the little girl and offered her a sugar cookie she had kept hidden so that she could offer it as a surprise. Alice cried out in happiness and eagerly took the cookie. When she was finished, she helped Kitty clean up after their lunch and Kitty took the remainder of their lunch downstairs.

That evening Matt showed up to escort them to dinner. Kitty was ready and Alice was brushing her hair in her room.

"Matt, I need a favor."

He was kissing her neck but keeping one eye on the door that separated the two bedrooms. "Whatever you need, honey, you know that."

Kitty wriggled from his grasp and reached for a contraption on the side table. She held it up for Matt's inspection. "Its a lock for my bedroom door. I told Ally I was gonna put a lock on the door for privacy. I think she understands but I wanna try it a couple of nights before we have a sleepover. Can you install it for me?"

Matt took it in his hands and turned it over, inspecting it. "Yeah, Kitty, I can do that. I'll do it after supper." His heart felt lighter.

"That would be nice. The sooner its installed, the sooner she'll get used to it."

Matt agreed to return with the right tools to install the lock and they left for supper. When they reached Delmonico's they realized their luck had run out. The special was once again catfish stew. Alice didn't mind because she knew Mister always bought her a piece of chocolate cake when catfish stew was served. Neither Kitty nor Matt ate very much.

"Mister, did you know that my mama is gonna put a lock on her door?"

"Yeah, Alice, I do know that. In fact, I'm gonna put the lock on the door after supper. What do you think of that?"

Alice tilted her head to one side as if deep in thought. "I think its good. Mama wants privacy."

Kitty winked at Matt and he grinned.

"You're right, Ally, I do want privacy. Thank you for respecting that." Kitty smiled at the little girl.

"You're welcome mama."

Matt had been turning something over in his mind since his conversation with Kitty the previous day.

"You know, Alice, I've been thinking about something. You know how you call me "Mister?' Well, that was fine when you didn't know me but you and I are gonna be good friends and I think you should call me something more..." He couldn't find the right word.

Kitty spoke up. "More personal?" She was pleased that Matt had taken the initiative.

"Yeah, more personal. What do you think of that Alice?"

"What would I call you Mister? Your name is Matt. I heard mama call you that."

Kitty interjected. "You're right Ally, his name is Matt but little girls don't call grown men by their first names. How about Uncle Matt?" It was obvious Kitty had given this some thought as well.

Matt stammered. "Ki...Kitty...I..well, I don't know. Uncle Matt seems awful...it seems like...What do you think people will say about that? Uncle? Are you sure?"

Kitty smiled. She had known this would be a difficult gap for Matt to bridge but she desperately wanted him to make the leap. "Yes, Matt, I'm sure. Uncle is safe. The people of Dodge know we are uhh...good friends. They won't think much of it. Well, some folks might but we can't please everyone. Uncle Matt. I like that."

Ally piped up. "Me, too. I like it, too. Uncle Matt." She ate a bite of cake. "And you can call me Ally like mama does."

Kitty winked at him and Matt grinned. "Okay. Its Uncle Matt and Ally. That'll be just fine."

True to his word, Matt appeared after supper with the tools to install the lock on the door between the bedrooms. Ally was already dressed in her nightdress and she watched Matt from her bed. She was fascinated.

"Uncle Matt, is that hard to do?" She liked using his name like her mama did. Somehow it made her feel more grownup.

"Nah, its not hard Ally." Matt thought it would take him a little while to grow accustomed to the familiarity between himself and the child so he was surprised at how easily the nickname rolled off his tongue.

Matt temporarily lost his focus and it was then that the hammer missed its mark and hit his thumb. "Dammit!"

Kitty hurried to the doorway. "Matt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hit my thumb with the damn hammer." He was holding his injured thumb with his other hand.

"Uncle Matt hit his thumb with the damn hammer mama."

Kitty frowned. "Ally, little girls don't use that language. Its not a nice word. Please don't use it again." She turned her frown toward Matt, who looked appropriately chagrined.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't think..."

"Mama, Uncle Matt said 'damn.' Why can he use bad words?"

Kitty sighed and went to sit next to Alice on the bed and Matt went downstairs to get ice for his thumb. She put her arm around the child. "Grownups are allowed to use words that children shouldn't use. I don't want you to say that word. Do you understand me?"

Alice nodded. "Are there other bad words I can't say?"

"I think you know very well that there are other bad words but we are not going to make a list right now. You are going to sleep young lady."

Alice lay down in the bed and Kitty pulled the covers around her and tucked her in. She picked up Little Women and continued to read where they had left off the night before. Matt returned and, having finished with the lock, sat on the settee in Kitty's room and listened through the open door. Kitty seemed so comfortable, so natural in her role as mother. Matt felt proud of her. He relaxed and didn't even realize he had dozed off until Kitty woke him by closing the door between the rooms.

"Wanna drink, Matt?"

He yawned. "No, Kitty, I think I better go to bed. I guess I'm going back to the jail, huh?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "It won't be long now, Matt. Just give me few days to let her get used to the lock. We'll be together soon." She bent and kissed him on the top of his head.

Matt stood and took her in his arms. He kissed her deeply but not too passionately then he took his hat and headed toward the door. "G'night Kitty. See ya tomorrow."

She smiled sadly. She hated to see him go. "Night Matt."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Second Chances

****Just so ya know. I know very little about the adoption process and I know even less about the adoption process in Dodge City in the 1800s. My search did not yield helpful results so I am winging it. If its not the way it should be, forgive me.

Chapter 14

Kitty counted down the days until the arrival of Judge Brooker. Both Matt and Doc had agreed to speak in her favor at the adoption hearing but she was nervous anyway. She was aware that her profession might be a hindrance to Judge Brooker believing she could be a good mother. She had frequent conversations with Doc and Matt about it. They both made every effort to reassure her and Matt reminded her that the Judge knew her personally and that would work in her favor. Kitty would smile and nod her head but the anxiety remained. She knew it would not go away until the hearing was over.

Kitty and Alice were on their afternoon constitutional when the stage arrived at the depot. Matt was there to meet it and Kitty felt her heart skip a beat when Judge Brooker alighted the stage. He and Matt greeted each other warmly. Alice sensed Kitty's tension.

"Mama, who's that man?"

Kitty offered a smile to the child. "Thats the Judge, honey. Remember I told you that I would have to talk to a Judge before we become a legal family? That's him."

Alice let go of Kitty's hand and marched over to the stage. Matt was waiting for the Judge's bag to be thrown down to him. He didn't notice the little girl or Kitty as they approached, Alice leading the way. She walked directly to the Judge and tugged on his hand. Judge Brooker looked at her.

"Well, well. Who have we here?" He had a kind smile.

"I'm Alice Sharp." Alice extended her hand to him. "I'm pleased to meet you sir. I'm gonna be Alice Russell. Mama has to talk to you so she can dopt me."

"I see. And who is your mama?"

Kitty stepped to the child's side. "It's me Judge Brooker. I'm the one who wants to adopt her." She offered her sweetest smile.

The Judge tipped his hat to Kitty. "Of course. Miss Russell, its a pleasure as always. You do look lovely today."

"Thank you, Judge. I wasn't expecting Alice to approach you. I'm sorry about that. Its just that this is so important to us both..."

"Of course it is, Miss Russell. I understand." He rested his hand on Alice's shoulder. "This young lady is quite something."

Alice looked up at him. "I am?"

Kitty put her hand on Alice's head. "Yes, you're something. I hope you haven't bothered the Judge too much." She smiled at Judge Brooker. "We really must be going. I'll see you soon, though, Judge."

He returned her smile. "I look forward to it, Miss Russell."

The Judge and Matt watched Kitty and Alice walk away. Matt pondered for a moment how much he enjoyed the view when Kitty left any room but he was quickly snapped back to reality.

"Matt? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, Judge. Uh, no. I didn't hear you."

Judge Brooker chuckled. "I said I didn't know Miss Russell wanted to adopt a child. Will she appear before me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Judge she will. She's a little nervous about it." Matt had the Judge's bag and they walked together to the Dodge House where the Judge had a room reserved. "How about dinner?"

"Oh Matt, I don't think so. Its been a long ride and I just want to review tomorrow's docket and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." Judge Brooker took his bag and went to his room.

After dinner with Kitty and Alice, Matt made his way back to the jail for the night. He removed his hat, gunbelt, and vest and laid down on the cot, bunching the small pillow under his head. He would be happy when Kitty had resolved the bed issue with Alice and things could get back to normal. Matt missed Kitty very much, her softness, her warmth, her curves. He grumbled to himself and tossed and turned until he was able to fall asleep.

Early the next morning, Matt met Judge Brooker for breakfast. As they seated themselves at Delmonico's, Matt noticed Kitty, Alice, and Doc across the room. They waved and he nodded in greeting. Judge Brooker noticed.

"They look like a happy little group, Matt."

"They are, Judge. You know I have to say, Kitty is very happy. She's a good mother. Alice loves her."

Matt then explained how he had come to find Alice and how she had come to be with Kitty.

Judge Brooker snorted in derision. "Bad blood indeed! Why would anyone say such a thing about a child? Of course I know a lot of people hold with that. I'm glad cooler heads prevailed."

They finished breakfast and walked back to the Dodge House where Judge Brooker would hold court for the day. There were several trials so the Judge decided he would prefer to hear the adoption petition first.

Matt sat at the table in front of Judge Brooker while Kitty, Doc, and Festus sat in the front row. Doc and Festus sat on either side of Kitty, each holding a hand. Alice was back at the Long Branch under Trudy's watchful eye.

The Judge's assistant called Kitty to stand in front of the Judge. She nervously rose and walked forward. Matt watched her and thought she looked lovely. He wanted to go to her and hold her and tell her not to be nervous but he couldn't. He did manage a reassuring smile when she glanced his way.

She was sworn in and Judge Brooker asked her to take the witness chair as he had questions. He verified her name and place of dwelling. Then the hearing began.

"Miss Russell, can you tell me how you came to have custody of the child?"

Kitty recounted the same story Matt had told the Judge that morning. Judge Brooker nodded.

"Do you have plans for a religious upbringing?"

"No, Your Honor, I don't. I'm not a religious person myself. I will read the Bible to her but I don't think it would be honest of me to say I would take her to church." Kitty tried to gauge the Judge's reaction but he was stoic.

"Miss Russell, do you understand you will be solely responsible for this child's welfare. You alone will bear the financial burden. Are you prepared to undertake that responsibility?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Miss Russell, how will you provide for this child?"

"Your Honor, I am self-employed and earn a good living. Providing for her will not be a financial burden."

"You are self-employed, Miss Russell? What type of business are you in?"

Kitty was aware the Judge knew quite well the business she was in as he frequented the Long Branch when he was in town and would, no doubt, have a drink or two in that establishment tonight. She smiled. "I own the Long Branch, Your Honor. Its a saloon here in Dodge."

Judge Brooker peered at her but did not return her friendly smile. "Miss Russell, do you feel that is the proper environment in which to raise a child?"

"Your Honor, she will not be raised in a saloon. My plan is to buy a house in town and she'll grow up there. I want to sell half-interest in the Long Branch so that I'll have more time to give her and still be able to provide for her financially." She looked toward her family and they all smiled reassuringly at her.

"I see. Miss Russell, when do you see this house being made manifest?"

"I will begin the sale of half of the Long Branch immediately when this adoption is finalized Your Honor. When that's done, I can buy the house. I would say late Summer or in the Fall."

"Miss Russell, how will you provide for her educational needs?"

"She will attend the Community School here in Dodge. I've been teaching her to read and write since she came to be with me. She's doing quite well. She can count to 20 and spell her name..." Kitty's voice trailed off as she realized she was bragging. 'Like a proud mama' she thought and she smiled to herself.

"Miss Russell, you've answered every question I have for you. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh..no Your Honor."

"Is there anyone here who wishes to speak in regard to this petition?

Doc rose. "I wish to address the court, Your Honor." He was sworn in and took the witness chair as indicated by the Judge. He stated his name, occupation, and when questioned about his relationship to Kitty, he replied, "Friend." He smiled at her.

"Doctor Adams, I find you to be a credible character witness. How long have you known Miss Russell?"

"About twenty years, Judge, give or take a year. Long enough to know what kind of mother she'd make."

"Doctor Adams, do you know of any reason that Miss Russell should not be allowed to adopt this child?"

Doc shook his head. "No, Your Honor, I think Kitty Russell is one of the finest people I know. There is absolutely no reason she shouldn't adopt that little girl. By golly, she loves that little girl and that little girl loves her." Doc swiped his mustache. "It would be a crime not to let her raise that child, just a crime."

Judge Brooker smiled. "So I take it you are in favor of this adoption, Doctor Adams?"

"Oh, well, yes. Didn't I say that? I'm absolutely in favor of it."

"Thank you, Doctor, you may step down."

Doc walked back to his seat and as he passed Kitty sitting at the table with Matt, he winked at her. She smiled gratefully.

Judge Brooker turned his attention to Matt. "Marshal Dillon, do you wish to speak on Miss Russell's behalf?"

"Yes, Judge, I do." Matt walked to the witness chair and was sworn in. He took a seat.

The Judge asked Matt to state his name, occupation, and his relationship to Kitty. Doc snorted his disapproval when Matt stated "Friend."

"Marshal Dillon, how long have you known Miss Russell?"

Matt smiled at Kitty, thinking again how pretty she was. "21 years Your Honor."

Judge Brooker nodded. "You are a credible character witness, Marshal. Do you know of any reason that Miss Russell should not be allowed to adopt this child?"

"No, Your Honor. I think Miss Russell cares about the best interest of that little girl and it would be hard to find a better person to raise that child. Miss Russell is a fine woman and she's taking good care of Alice, uh...the little girl."

"So you are in agreement with Miss Russell adopting this child?"

Matt nodded his head. "Yes, Your Honor, I am."

"Marshal Dillon, is there anyone contesting this adoption? Is there any family"

"No, Your Honor. No one."

"Thank you, Marshal. You may step down. I'm going to take a few minutes to review this petition." Judge Brooker left the room and Matt, Doc, and Festus gathered around Kitty to show their support.

Festus raised one eyebrow and spoke authoritatively. "Miss Kitty I don't think ya coulda did enny better. Well, ole Doc and Matthew jest spoke the truth fer ya. I jest know yer gonna git that little one. You jest belong together. Its like Aunt Thede always used to say..."

Kitty squeezed his hand and smiled as Judge Brooker re-entered the room and took his seat.

"I have reached a decision."

Kitty stood.

"Miss Russell, I have known you for a long time and I know what kind of person you are. It is my pleasure to approve this adoption and to sign this paper stating that Alice Russell is now your legal daughter. She has all the rights of inheritance of a biological child. Congratulations!"

Kitty's hands flew to her face! "Oh Judge Brooker! Thank you so much! You won't regret it!"

Matt, Doc, and Festus stood and cheered and Kitty laughed with delight! The Judge stood and shook her hand. "You're a good woman, Miss Russell. That's a lucky little girl."

Kitty grinned. "I'm the lucky one Your Honor! Thank you, thank you very much!"

Kitty reached for Matt and he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Kitty! That's the right decision!"

Judge Brooker cleared his throat and banged his gavel. "We need to have order in here. We have several trials to get through today."

Matt released his hold on Kitty and she whispered. "Come by when you're finished and we'll have a drink on the house." He nodded and she left with Doc and Festus.

When they reached the Long Branch, Kitty flew up the stairs to her rooms, leaving Doc and Festus to order their drinks at the bar. Kitty burst into her room where Alice was playing on the floor. Trudy started when the door flew open.

"Ally! We did it! We're a family! Its all legal! I'm your mama and you're Alice Russell!"

Alice jumped up and threw herself into Kitty's open arms. "We're dopted?"

Tears of joy poured from Kitty's eyes and she laughed. "Yes, honey, we're dopted!"

Alice squeezed Kitty tightly. "I love you mama!"

Kitty squeezed her back. "I love you, too." To herself she whispered, "My daughter. My beautiful daughter."

Doc and Festus came by at 6 o'clock to take mother and daughter to dinner as Matt was still testifying at the trials. All four of them were animated and ebullient during the meal. Doc and Festus thoroughly enjoyed themselves and all four were sorry to see the evening end.

Kitty and Alice went up to their rooms and they played the new game of Jacks that Kitty had purchased for Alice a few days earlier. Alice was allowed to stay up later than her normal bedtime to celebrate the adoption. Finally, it was time to say goodnight.

"Ally, its time to get ready for bed. You know what? Tomorrow I will teach you how to spell your new last name, Russell."

The little girl beamed. "I can't wait mama!"

Kitty ushered the child into the water room and helped her wash off. Although Alice had been washing herself for some time, Kitty wanted to be close to her daughter. She helped Alice on with her nightdress, tucked her in, and read to her. It didn't take long for the little girl to drift into sleep.

Kitty was seated at the mirror, wearing a lace robe with a blue sash, brushing her hair when Matt opened the door with his key.

"Cowboy, its getting late. I was wonderin if I was gonna see you tonight." She stood, embraced him tightly and kissed him passionately. She could feel Matt's body respond to her.

"Kitty...don't tease me."

She smiled seductively and walked to the door between the bedrooms and engaged the new lock.

"Its been a few nights, Matt, and she's done real well. I feel like celebrating tonight."

Matt wrapped her in his arms, kissed her deeply, and began walking her backwards to the bed.

"Finally," he whispered. "Let's celebrate."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Second Chances

Chapter 15

Matt felt the glass that had held his brandy slip from his grasp. He moved to catch it and Kitty stirred.

"I guess I dozed off, Matt. Its been such a long day."

"I finally get you alone today and you fall asleep. Did I tell you that you are the most beautiful mother of the bride I've ever seen?"

Kitty smiled and stretched. "You sure can sweet talk a girl Marshal Dillon. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to get lucky."

Matt stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I got lucky years ago Miss Kitty."

Kitty stood up and reached for his hand. "It's been a helluva day, Matt, and I'm really happy! I feel like celebrating."

Matt stood, wrapped her in his arms, kissed her deeply, and began walking her backwards to the bed.

"Finally," he whispered. "Let's celebrate."

The End


End file.
